Forgotten
by Bonnie-n-clyde1982
Summary: In quoting Shinedown, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

"Jimmy!" Yelled Teaspoon

"Yeah!"

"I need you ready to ride. Got this here letter that needs to go over to Mill Junction. It's a special delivery. I need you to take it."

"Sure. I'll get my things."

"You need me to go along with him, Teaspoon?" Asked Kid

"Naw. Ain't nothing to it. He should be just fine. It's a quick trip."

"I'll go get his horse then." Kid said as he walked away. Teaspoon nodded.

Jimmy walked back outside with his bedroll.

"Son, just take this here letter over to the sheriff in Mill Junction. There ain't no return letter so you can just head on back when your done."

"Sounds easy enough." Jimmy said as Kid led his horse out of the barn.

"As always, son. Ride safe."

"See you tomorrow." Jimmy said as he mounted up and took off out the yard.

Kid and Teaspoon watched as he made his way out in the distance.

Jimmy rode along at a steady pace for a few hours. He was deep in his thoughts when he thought he heard gunfire. He looked behind him before pulling his horse to a stop. He looked around and saw nothing. A horse appeared running down the trail riderless. He kicked his horse into motion and galloped in the direction the animal had come from. He came upon an older man penned down behind some rocks. Two men were shooting at him. The old man appeared to be scared half to death. Jimmy rode into the chaos and returned fire on the two men. He shot one of them as the other fled to his horse. He rode away. Jimmy jumped down and ran to the old man.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

"You know those men?"

"Never seen em before. Reckon they saw me at the bank earlier. Thought I had some money on me."

"You don't have anyone to travel with you? It ain't safe out here to travel with any kind of money."

"Nope it's just me. I ain't too worried, I'll be home soon. Thanks for your help." The man said as he looked around.

"Stupid ass horse must have run. Reckon I'll be walking."

"No sir. I saw your horse back just a few. Hop on behind me. I'll give you a ride to him."

"Much preciated. I can't thank you enough."

" It's no problem. Really." Jimmy said as he mounted up and helped the old man climb on behind him.

They sat off at a steady walk back from where Jimmy had just come. They didn't ride long before they came upon the man's horse grazing on the side of the trail. Jimmy pulled to a stop and helped the old timer to dismount. He walked over and mounted his own horse.

"Thanks again. Don't know what would have happened if you hadn't rode along."

"It really wasn't nothing. Just be careful the rest of your ride home."

"Thanks again." The old man said as he turned toward his home.

Jimmy turned his mount back toward Mill Junction and kicked him into a gallop.

The outlaw that got away watched as Jimmy came down the trail back toward Mill Junction. He made sure to get a good look at him and his horse as he went by. He had to get back to Rhett. He had to let him know that old man George had gotten away along with the money that he had stolen from their gang. Old George a trusted member had run off with some of the gang's loot. He still had to pay but they could catch up with him later. This young fella, he killed Joseph. It was his turn to pay for what just happened. He had no business interfering. Will mounted his horse and rode hell bent for camp. Rhett would let him know what he needed to do.

Will rode into camp at a devil's pace. Rhett stepped over when he saw him coming, alone.

"Well?"

"Didn't go well Rhett."

"Why the fuck not?"

"We had him hemmed down when some young fella came and helped him. He killed Joseph."

Rhett's face turned a shade of red and he looked at the ground.

"Fuckin bastard killed Joseph."

"He did. I'm going back to bury him but I wanted to let you know first."

"Where'd George go?"

"He went on toward Sweetwater."

"And the other?"

"He rode on to Mill Junction. What you want to do, go after George or him?"

"We'll catch up with George. He can't hide for long. Follow the other man that killed Joseph. Find out what you can. He has to pay for killing him. We can't let that go unanswered."

"Yes sir."

"Follow him now. Take Clay with ya. I'll get some others to take care of Joseph."

Will nodded as Clay mounted up. They turned toward Mill Junction.

Jimmy came into town a good ways before dark. He went and gave the letter to the sheriff, shook his hand, then went to get a room for the night. Will pointed him out to Clay.

"That's him. Long hair, tan jacket. Rides that palomino."

"Got ya."

"He's heading over to the saloon."

"Stay here Will. He might recognize you. I think I'm going to get a drink."

Will watched as Clay made his way over to the saloon. He saw Jimmy standing at the bar as he made his way through the doors. He walked up beside him. He ordered his drink. Jimmy was shaking hands and talking to another young man.

"So how it's going Ben?" Asked Jimmy

"Been going I guess. Keep hearing word that the telegraph is getting closer and closer."

"I know. We hear it to. I don't know how much longer this is gonna last."

"I know. It's been the best job I ever had. I hate to see it end."

"Tell me about it."

"When you heading out?"

"Morning. You?"

"Same."

"It's been good to see you again. Reckon I'm going to turn in."

"Same here. Have a good night. See ya around."

Clay listened as Jimmy and Ben made small talk. Jimmy paid and walked back outside. Clay stood a moment longer. He watched Jimmy as he moved away. He felt like he should know this young man but he couldn't quite place from where. He paid and went back over to Will.

"Heading out in the morning. Back to Sweetwater. He must be an Express rider."

"Reckon tomorrow will be his day of reckoning. Let's head back. Let Rhett know."

Clay and Will got their horses and turned back toward their camp.

Jimmy woke shortly after nine the next day. He had a short ride back so he slept in for a few. It was nice not to hear Cody and Buck snoring. He dressed and gathered his things. After some breakfast, he went to the livery and got his horse. He mounted up and began the ride back home.

Rhett and his gang were patiently waiting for Jimmy's return trip down the trail. They didn't have to wait long when they heard the familiar sound of a horse coming. Rhett nodded and his gang split into three groups. Jimmy came down the trail, his mind was on the thought of the telegraph. He didn't want this period in his life to end. Suddenly Rhett walked his horse to block the trail. Jimmy pulled to a stop. He had a look of anger and worry on his face.

"Can I help you?" Asked Jimmy

"I think you can."

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked looking around.

"Well yesterday, you shot a man. Not just any man."

Jimmy didn't say anything, he just looked from left to right as his horse began dancing nervously as he could sense the tension. Rhett didn't blink. Jimmy only knew of one thing to do as he saw more riders emerge behind him. He spurred his horse into a dead run letting the panicked animal have his head. He saw the man in the trail kick his horse into a gallop behind him as well as several other riders. Jimmy looked around. He saw a stand of trees next to a creek. He turned his horse in that direction as shots began to ring out. Skirting through the trees might be his only hope. His horse dodged the trees meticulously. He heard more riders coming from another direction. He heard more shots. He felt a slight pain near his right shoulder. He leaned to his right. His focus shifted from the trees to his shoulder. His horse dipped quickly to the side, Jimmy jerked his head up in time to see a low hanging branch. He had no way to dodge it. The big tree limb struck him on his left temple as he tried to turn his face away. He flipped off the horse backwards and fell onto the ground unconscious. Rhett and the others surrounded him. Rhett dismounted and walked over to Jimmy. He flipped him over.

"He dead?" Asked Clay.

Rhett bent down to check.

"Nope son of a bitch is alive." Rhett said as he pulled his gun and clicked back the hammer pointing it at Jimmy's head.

"Wait!" Yelled another man by the name of Garth.

"What the fuck is it Garth?" Asked Rhett

"I know that feller! That's Wild Bill Hickok!"

Rhett looked at Garth unsure of his words.

"You sure?"

"Damn sure."

"I knew that I knew him from somewhere when I saw him in town. Garth's right. Look at his guns." Said Clay

Rhett bent down and pulled Jimmy's guns from their holster. He looked at the fine pistols.

"Well I'll be damned." He said as he put his gun down.

"What you gonna do?" Asked Will

"Let's take him back to camp. See what happens. If I kill him where people can see, then I'll be a living legend." Smiled Rhett

"Works for me." Said Clay

They tied Jimmy and threw him across his horse. They made their way back to camp. They put him down next to a young oak and tied his legs together as well. Rhett walked over to look at him.

"Clay. Wrap his shoulder and see about his head. This might work to our advantage."

"Yes sir."

Jimmy awoke later into the evening. He looked around. His head hurt like hell and he felt nauseous. His shoulder felt like it was on fire. He didn't know where he was and why he was tied. Rhett noticed that he was awake and walked over.

"Who are you?" Asked Jimmy

Rhett just stared.

"Where am I?"

"Well you are at my camp."

Jimmy looked at Rhett very serious.

"Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"Jimmy should have been back yesterday. Kid, Cody. Ride over to Mill Junction, see if anyone seen him and if he made the delivery."

"Sure thing Teaspoon." Said Kid

"He shouldn't have gotten held up. Something must have happened." Stated Cody

"I know it. This should have been a quick and easy run. See what you can find out. He has to be somewhere."

Cody and Kid mounted and rode out of the station yard. Lou came up beside Teaspoon.

"Something isn't right."

"I know darling. Let's not jump to conclusions. They should be back shortly. Maybe we will know more."

Rhett watched as Jimmy slowly passed back out. He gathered his men.

"Boys, seems that he doesn't remember anything. He don't even know his own name."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Asked Will

"I think this is gonna work out better than we could ever imagine. We will give him a name and bring him into the gang. He has a huge reputation as a gunfighter. He'll be a great addition. We could be unstoppable."

"Think we can pull this off. I mean what if he remembers?" Asked Clay

"He might not ever remember. Hell even if it does come back, we can pull off some of these big jobs and use him on our side before it does. He is the best shot around. If he gets his memory back, then we can just put the blame on him. Let him hang while we make a run for it."

"What you gonna call him? So's we all know." Said Garth

"Let's call him Colt. Colt Westin sounds about fitting. Don't y'all think?"

"Works for us." Said Clay

"Men. Play it easy and watch what you say to him, around him."

"Yes sir."

"Let's untie him and get him on the mend. We got some easy money to be made."

Jimmy felt a stirring. He felt like he should open his eyes but his head was throbbing. He cracked his eyes open. He saw several men around. Will saw him coming to and walked over. He motioned to Rhett to come join him. Jimmy looked at the two men.

"Well Colt, how is it now?" Asked Rhett

"Is that my name? Colt? Do you know me?"

"Hell yeah I know you. Your name is Colt Westin. My name is Rhett Driggers and this is the Driggers gang. You have been with me since as long as I can remember."

"I don't know you. I'm sorry. God my head hurts."

"It's ok. You took a nasty fall and you have been shot to boot. That last holdup didn't quite go as planned."

"Holdup? Like robbing people?"

"Yeah that's what we do. I can't believe you don't remember."

"I don't. I'm sorry."

"Well don't worry, it will come back. This here's Will. He is gonna have a look at your shoulder and head ok."

"Fine."

Will came and knelt down in front of Jimmy. He unwrapped the bindings on his shoulder and looked. He wrapped it again. He looked at the big gash on his temple. He went to find Rhett.

"Rhett, we are gonna have to get him to a doctor. That head probably needs stitchin."

"Alright. There is an old retired one not far from here. Get him there. Take Garth with you."

"Yes sir."

Will and Garth went to Jimmy. They got him ready to go and up on a horse. They reached the old retired doctor's house. Will went to the door and the man let them in. He had seen these men before and he knew they could be dangerous. They put Jimmy on his table and went to sit in his parlor as he looked him over. The doctor walked out to speak with the men.

"Well, I thoroughly cleaned his shoulder wound. It should heal just fine with rest. The head wound, I'm a little concerned about. It was a pretty big wound and there is a lot of swelling around his eye from it. What is most concerning is he can't seem to answer any questions about himself."

"That's ok doc. He is fine. We got him." Said Will

"But he seems to be very confused at the moment."

"Like he said. It's ok. We got him." answered Clay

The doctor looked at the two armed men standing in front of him. He felt something was off.

"He ready to ride?" Asked Will

"He should be ready in a few."

"Get him ready. We ain't got time to waste."

The doctor turned and went back inside the room with Jimmy. He walked over to him and helped him sit up. He made sure all his wrappings were tight in place. He looked at this young man. He didn't look like he belonged with these men yet he didn't know how he could help him. He was just an old man. He made sure everything was good before he helped him into the room with Will and Clay. They came over and pushed the old man out of the way.

"Once again, thanks doc." Will said as he handed him some money.

"You know the deal. Ya ain't seen us." Stated Clay

The old doctor nodded and slipped the money in his pocket. He watched as they helped the young man on a horse and rode off in the distance.

Kid and Cody walked out from the sheriff's office in Mill Junction. Jimmy had made the delivery on time so they headed over to the hotel. They found where he had gotten a room for the night and the clerk saw him leave the next morning. They went to the saloon and talked to the barkeep. He saw Jimmy talking to another Express rider while eating. The last stop was the livery. The owner told them that Jimmy got his horse shortly after nine and rode out of town toward the east.

"Well he definitely was here and nothing odd happened. He left on time." Said Cody

"Just where the hell did he go to Cody? He was headed in the right direction back to the station and he wasn't carrying anything of value."

"There ain't nothing tween here and there."

"Let's go check the trail. Maybe we can find a clue. Something had to happen."

Kid and Cody mounted and rode the trail back toward Sweetwater. As they rode along, they looked for anything unusual. This was a heavily traveled trail and there was just too much traffic to really see anything out of the ordinary. They ended up back in Sweetwater. They went straight to the Marshal's office and Teaspoon.

"What'd ya find?" Asked Teaspoon

"He made the delivery on time." Said Kid

"And he ate and got a room. He didn't leave until the next morning. The livery owner remembers him." Said Cody

"No one said anything unusual happened in town. Seemed to be quiet." Said Kid

"Where the hell is he." Said Teaspoon quietly as he looked out into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jimmy rested the next week as the gang made plans for their next robbery. He was walking around the little camp when he saw Rhett approaching.

"Colt, how is it?" Asked Rhett

Jimmy didn't pay him any attention.

"Colt?" he called again.

Jimmy looked at him oddly.

"It's better. Much better. Sorry I still don't recognize my own name."

"Like I said it's fine. You will get there. We are moving to a more permanent hiding place in the hills. The boys found a perfect spot. Just wanted to make sure you could ride afore we pack up."

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Great. I'll tell em to get things together."

"Rhett? Can I talk to you for a few?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"You told me my name but I don't recall anything else about me."

"Well. Me and you have been together most our lives. You are the fastest gun we got."

"I don't remember. What do we do again?"

"We have been robbing banks and stages for years. Nothing personal, just a easy way to make a living."

"Have I killed people?"

"Yeah. Yeah you have. You had to though."

Jimmy looked around again watching the others. He felt out of place here.

"But Colt, your memory will come back or I will help you fill in the pieces. You are one hell of a ruthless outlaw and you will be again."

Jimmy looked at him frowning but nodded.

"Now enough for the time being. Let's get a move on."

Teaspoon had been sending word by the riders into all nearby towns and stations asking if anyone had seen Jimmy. It had been a week and there were no clues. He sat in his office waiting on any word of him. He saw Lou walking across the street.

"Teaspoon?"

"Yeah Lou."

"Just checking to see if there was anything today."

"Nothing."

"Ok." She turned and left.

Teaspoon knew this was eating her and everyone else alive. Hell it was silently killing him. Something had to give. Someone had to know something. He had to show up somewhere.

Over the next few weeks, Jimmy made friends with Rhett. Someone he was supposed to had known for years. He still didn't know jack about himself or these people but he had kinda fallen into place with them. He sat and listened to Rhett's plan to hit the bank in Willow Springs. Seemed easy enough. His head and shoulder pretty much healed, he felt he could keep up.

"We head in tomorrow. We will split in three groups. One group goes in, the other two stand ready around town. We all leave together."

"Easy as pie." Said Will

"Never underestimate the local law, Will."

"Be ready for anything." Said Clay

"And if you they shoot at you, then you shoot to kill." Said Garth.

Jimmy didn't comment, he just sat and listened to their plans until Rhett turned to him.

"You ready for this."

"You can count on me like you always have." Replied Jimmy

"Good. Watch each other's backs."

The next morning was cool and calm in the small town of Willow Springs. Garth and Clay came in town and went into the bank. Will went and stood outside the bank doors. Rhett, Jimmy, and the others casually waited close to the bank. Once they saw the two come out with the satchel and quickly make their way to their horses, they readied themselves as well. Someone inside screamed and hell broke loose. The sheriff came along with his deputy. Men from town tried to stop them. Rhett and the others came into the fray and began returning fire. The sheriff aimed at Rhett. Jimmy did what he knew to do. He stood. He shot the sheriff and his deputy. He felt comfortable with his guns. Maybe this was his life after all. He easily walked and rang off shot after shot. He killed at least four men before mounting and riding out behind Rhett. They successfully made it back to camp and began counting the money.

"You should have seen Colt." Laughed Rhett, "We couldn't ask for better cover."

Rhett said as he slapped him on the back. Jimmy laughed.

"I think I'm going to get the hang of this."

"You never lost it." Smiled Rhett.

"Now let's divide this up and head for some fun in the next town."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Over the next few months, Jimmy and Rhett became close friends. They were inseparable which was bringing a bit of jealousy amongst Rhett's other men. They had knocked over at least four more banks and several stages successfully which was enough to keep the men's mouths closed as Jimmy hadn't given them any reason to stand up. They still were nervous that he would regain his memory and turn them all in but Rhett seemed to have truly forgotten all about Jimmy's real life.

"Rhett, the men see how close you seem to have gotten to Hickok. He could turn on us any day." Said Clay

"Clay, don't ever call his real name."

"You know this ain't right. He could get his memory back any time."

"He won't. It's been too long now. He knows who he is and where he belongs. He trusts me."

"You can't get to be friends with him. You know what we all agreed would happen if he came to his senses."

"Don't ever talk to me like I don't know the plan. I'll handle that if it comes down to it. I'm the leader of this outfit for a reason."

"Just making sure."

"Well, ya ain't got to. Now don't ever slip up and call his name again or I'll forget that we are friends."

Clay looked to Rhett. He had become to think of Hickok as a true member of this gang and a friend. He didn't think that this was going to end well. It was only a matter of time afore Hickok got recognized even with a fake name. He was seen at the last two robberies along with some of the other men. Wanted posters would go up soon. If the time came, he didn't know whether to stand with Rhett or make a run for it.

Kid rode into the town of Hope Wells to make a routine stop along the express route. He pulled up to the office and dropped the pouch. He dusted himself off as he walked down the street to grab a meal before heading back. He tipped his hat as he side stepped to allow some ladies to pass. He looked at the wall beside him. He froze in shock. He reached up and ripped the poster off the wall. It couldn't be. It was clearly a picture of Jimmy but the name was wrong. He quickly folded it and put it in his pocket. His meal now forgotten, he ran back for his horse and rode back to Sweetwater.

Kid rode as fast as he could straight to Teaspoon. He pulled to a stop outside his small office. Teaspoon was sitting at his desk looking through some papers when Kid fell in the door.

"Kid? What in the hell?"

"Teaspoon."

"Stop, get something to drink. I wasn't expectin you back til this afternoon."

"I had to come back. I found this." Kid said as he slapped the wanted poster on his desk.

Teaspoon stared at it. He picked it up. He looked back to Kid.

"You found this in Hope Wells."

"I did. It's Jimmy ain't it?"

"If it ain't, then he has a twin. The name though."

"It's odd Teaspoon. I looked over and there it was."

"Robbery and murder. Five hundred dollars. Alive."

"That can't be right. Jimmy wouldn't do any of that. It has got to be a mistake."

"Get Noah and Buck. I want y'all to ride back to Hope Wells in the morning. See what you can find out. We may be one step closer to finding our boy and answers. We just have to find him first afore some bounty hunter comes callin."

"I'll go let them know and get ready."

Teaspoon stared at the poster as Kid went back outside. He looked at the picture. It was Jimmy alright.

"Lordy Lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Rhett and his gang went into Marysville for a little bit of down time. They all were laughing and hanging out at the saloon. Rhett and Jimmy were sitting at the bar laughing over a bottle of whiskey.

Cody walked into the saloon to get something to eat. He would head back to the station in the morning once the return pouch was ready. He walked through the doors and stopped in his tracks. Was that Jimmy? It had been months since he had seen him but it had to be him. He was dressed all in black but he still wore his white revolvers. Cody didn't know what to do. He decided to approach him. Jimmy was laughing with some man that Cody didn't know. He looked to be an unsavory character but Jimmy appeared to be friends with him.

"My eyes playin tricks on me?" Said Cody as he stood behind Jimmy.

Jimmy turned around still laughing. He looked straight at Cody. Cody could smell the whiskey on his breath. He lost his smile.

"Do I know you?" Asked Jimmy

"Know me. Jimmy, we've been looking for you for months now."

"You got the wrong man. My name's Colt. And I sure as hell don't know who the fuck you are." Jimmy stepped closer in Cody's face.

Rhett saw that this was a threat so he stepped in to intervene.

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" Asked Rhett stepping up beside Jimmy in Cody's face.

Cody looked around as three more men got behind him. This was wrong. He had to think fast.

"Sorry, just thought he was someone I used to know. He used to have revolvers just like those."

"Well these have always been mine, so back the fuck away from me." Said Jimmy glaring.

"It's ok. I'm sorry, you can't be him then, one of his belonged to an old friend named Brad. I'm sorry, my mistake."

Jimmy took a step back. He stared, lost in thought. Brad. The name was so familiar yet not. Rhett saw him stagger back a few steps. He had to get this guy away from him and make sure he didn't cause any more problems.

"Time for you to go." Rhett pushed against Cody.

"Like I said, I don't want no trouble. It was my mistake. I'm going." Cody backed up with his hands up.

Rhett's men let him pass as he backed out through the saloon's doors. Cody walked to the window and peered inside. It was Jimmy but he didn't act like he knew who he was. Cody watched as Rhett pulled Jimmy from his stupor and back up to the bar. He watched as they started drinking again. Cody was at a loss. He couldn't wait til morning. Teaspoon had to know.

Will led Clay and Rhett away from Jimmy.

"Rhett that could have ruined it all. We gonna have to keep him out of town."

"You see him stare. He acted like he knew something. This is gettin too risky Rhett." Said Clay

"But he didn't. We just have to make sure that whoever that was doesn't pose a problem anymore." Said Rhett

"You want to get rid of the problem?" Asked Will

"Damn right I do."

"You know damn well that would only be part of it, Rhett. He is gonna remember and when he does, it will be hell to pay. You need to end this now." Said Clay

"Don't tell me what to do. Last I checked, I headed this gang."

"Come on Rhett, you know damn well we are playin with fire. It's been fun but hell everything comes to an end." Said Will

"Don't cross me Will. We will keep him away from town til all this shit settles. Follow that fella. Get rid of the problem. I'm taking Colt back to camp."

Will looked at Clay. Rhett needed to dispose of the problem they had following them around. It was time. He couldn't be trusted much longer. They watched as Rhett walked up to Jimmy and put his arm around his shoulder. They walked out the doors talking.

"Will, we have got to take care of this now."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm figurin our new friend might have a little mishap at the next robbery."

"I'm with you."

They gathered Garth and sent him to watch Cody.

Garth watched as Cody prepared to leave the following morning. He rode out to their temporary camp to let Rhett know.

"He is leaving this morning. Going back to Sweetwater, Nebraska territory."

"Good job Garth. Let's have some fun with him on trail. Make sure he doesn't make it back."

Jimmy walked up just as Rhett finished talking.

"What did you say?" Asked Jimmy

"Nothing. We got some business to attend to on the trail today that's all."

"What kind of business?"

"Ain't nothing. The men can handle it."

"What the fuck is going on Rhett that you can't tell me." Jimmy stood in front of Rhett now.

Garth looked to Rhett to see how he would react. Rhett smiled and looked down. He looked back up in Jimmy's face.

"Alright. That man from last night in the saloon. He was runnin his mouth about us. We got to shut him up."

Jimmy stared off in the distance. He felt like he knew him from somewhere. He felt an inkling of remembrance but he couldn't quite grab it.

"You ok Colt?"

"I want in then."

"Sounds fair to me."

Jimmy walked off into the camp as Rhett watched him go. Garth walked up beside him watching Jimmy as well.

"Boss, ain't sure that's such a good idea."

"Ain't gonna hurt nothin. Watch and see. He has turned out to be a killer and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Garth looked on.

"Ready the men. It's time."

Garth went off into the camp. The men prepared themselves for the task at hand. They mounted up and waited for Rhett. Jimmy sat atop his horse, waiting.

"Men, as you know we are heading out to shut up that no good dog from town last night. He has a head start on us. We will take a short cut and hit him hard. Don't let him live."

The men and Jimmy nodded. They all turned their horses and followed Rhett. It didn't take but a couple hours that they cut back on the main trail. They rode hard for just a few more before they saw the dust from another horse up ahead. The men split off in two groups, each circling around through the trees. Rhett looked over at Jimmy. He had a look of determination on his face. He rode closer.

"Colt! I'm gonna circle around. You stay on behind him. He should catch sight of you in a few." Rhett pulled his horse off the trail.

Jimmy looked on as he neared Cody's horse. Cody looked over his shoulder and saw Hickok riding a short ways back. He didn't have a good feeling about this but it was Jimmy. He pulled to a stop and waited. Jimmy rode up to him and stopped staring him down.

"Jimmy, what the hell is goin on?"

Jimmy's glare turned into a slight frown as he heard that name again. It sounded so right.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Before Cody could answer he was surrounded on all sides. He sat nervously looking from each man. Rhett pulled into the middle.

"Howdy. Remember us."

Cody looked around for a way to run. There wasn't one. He pleaded with Jimmy to acknowledge him.

"Colt? Colt!" Yelled Rhett

Jimmy shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at him.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"Let's show this fella that he can't just talk about anyone."

With that Will swung his rifle knocking Cody onto the hard ground. Cody jumped up holding his arm. Men dismounted all around and pushed close to him. Cody couldn't do anything but wait. Jimmy stepped into the crowd.

"Don't call me that name. My name is Colt. You better remember it."

Jimmy swung a hard right knocking Cody to the ground. The men jumped into the fray and started hitting him. Cody tried to block their blows but he couldn't. They kept on until he couldn't see from all the blood on his face. They stepped away from him laughing. Jimmy stepped forward. Cody opened weak eyes to him.

"Jimmy."

"Nope." Said Jimmy as he kicked Cody in the face to finish the job.

Rhett stood back laughing. The men mounted up and rode hell bent back toward their hideout leaving Cody behind on the side of the trail out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Teaspoon was waiting in the station yard for any sign of Cody. Kid, Noah, and Buck had come back empty handed from Hope Wells and now Cody was missing. He was due back yesterday and so far nothing. He had a sick feeling in his gut. He called for Buck.

"Yeah, Teaspoon."

"Your with me. Let's see if we can find Cody. It's time. I have a bad feeling."

"I'll be ready in five."

"Kid!"

"Teaspoon?"

"Your deputized. I'll be back in a few days. Watch Barnett."

"Yes sir."

Teaspoon and Buck rode the trail toward Marysville. The next day of their trip, Buck pulled to a halt on the trail. He got off his horse and looked around.

"What do you see son?"

"A lot of activity here. I see it in the grass off the trail. Something went down here."

Buck began following the tracks through the grass until he saw a figure laying on the edge of the trees. He motioned to Teaspoon. Teaspoon stood up in his stirrups.

"Buck! It looks like Cody!"

Buck didn't hesitate as he ran through the tall grass, Teaspoon riding right behind. Buck grabbed Cody and flipped him over.

"Teaspoon!"

"Right behind you."

Cody was covered in dried blood. He was black and blue, his face swollen. Buck leaned in close.

"He is alive. He is breathing somewhat."

"Oh my Lord. What the hell?"

Buck opened Cody's shirt. He had marks all over. He looked at Teaspoon.

"We got to get him help and fast."

"We are closer to Marysville now. Less than half a day."

"It'll have to do."

"We can't move him much. It would do too much damage."

"Can you make something to pull him on?"

"Give me fifteen."

Buck set about finding what he needed to make a travois to move Cody. Teaspoon sat with his head in his lap trying to comfort him. Buck soon had it made and they carefully pulled Cody onto it. They covered him with their jackets and started their trek into town. It was a little after dark when they saw lanterns burning up ahead signaling the town. They rode in and straight to the doctor's. They waited outside on his steps while he seen to Cody. He finally stepped out to speak with them.

"Mr. Hunter."

"Teaspoon."

"Ok, Teaspoon. Whoever did this meant to kill him. He has several broken bones and more than likely a concussion. He is very lucky to have lived. He should be fine as long as he can keep any infection out but he will be down for quite a while."

"Think he might wake soon?"

"Maybe next few days."

"Thanks Doc."

"We will be at the hotel. See you tomorrow."

Teaspoon and Buck spent two more days in Marysville waiting for any word from Cody on who might have done this. He finally woke for a few on the third day. Teaspoon went in to try to talk with him.

"Cody."

"Teaspoon."

"I know you are in a hell of hurt but I got to ask you about what happened."

"I know." Whispered Cody

"Did you know who it was?"

"Teaspoon...I saw them all.."

"And did you know any of them?"

"Hickok."

Teaspoon almost lost it.

"What?"

"Hickok."

"It was Jimmy?"

"Bout ten others. Didn't call him that."

"Let me guess. Called him by Colt."

Cody nodded.

"It wasn't Jimmy."

"I don't understand son. You just said that it was."

"It was but wasn't."

"I don't follow."

Cody was starting to fall asleep.

"He didn't know." And he closed his eyes.

Teaspoon sat a moment longer but Cody didn't awaken again. He went to talk with Buck.

"Well, he say anything?"

"Said it was Hickok."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Didn't make much sense. He said it was Jimmy but wasn't. That he didn't know? I don't understand."

"Maybe Jimmy wasn't acting like Jimmy."

"Buck you are on to something. Maybe Jimmy doesn't know he is Jimmy."

Buck looked confused.

"He is being told he is someone else. He had to have something bad happen. Maybe he honestly doesn't know."

"I see, you think he has forgotten."

"Yep. I'm going to tell the doc that we are heading back to Mill Junction. Talk to the local doctor. Someone had to see to Jimmy if he was hurt. We will come for Cody in a few days. He will be safe here."

Buck nodded and went to ready their horses.

Jimmy sat alone back at camp. He had his guns in his hands turning them from side to side staring at them. He stopped and looked at his busted knuckles. He remembered a laugh. Not just any laugh, that man that they had just beat and left for dead. He remembered something about playing a game and laughing. He looked at his guns in the light. Brad. He had mentioned a Brad. He flashbacked to killing a friend. Or was he a friend? Rhett came and sat beside him shocking him out of his trance.

"You look like you seen a ghost."

"Naw. Nothing like that just thinking about these guns. I thought I remembered how I got them."

"Well I don't even know that story. You had them when I met ya."

"Rhett, I been feeling kinda odd lately. Like I don't belong here."

"Nonsense. Just some memories of our past exploits coming back. We had some good times."

"Reckon you right." Jimmy said as he looked at Rhett. The man who had become his friend the past few months. He felt insecure suddenly. Like he was being lied to.

"Well Colt. We got some wind of a delivery of bank notes going by the Express. Time to try our luck at them. Should be fun." Smiled Rhett

"Sounds like good times." Smiled Jimmy pushing his thoughts aside.

"They coming through in two days. We are gonna have us some fun."

Teaspoon and Buck rode back to Mill Junction. Once in town, they set off to the local doctor. He was a young man surprisingly. He told them that he had not helped anyone by that description but he had only been working for the last six months. He told them that the old doctor had quit and moved out to his farm. He gave them directions. Teaspoon and Buck headed out to see what he had to say. They came upon the homestead rather quickly. The old man saw them coming and walked out into his porch.

"Can I help you?"

"I sure hope so. We don't mean no harm, just got some questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"I was hoping that maybe a few months back, you might have helped a young injured man. He has been missing. We are his family and just are trying to get any help we can in findin him."

"Get down. Come on in. Have some coffee." The man said as he walked back inside.

Teaspoon looked to Buck. They got off and tied their horses. The old man motioned them to some chairs at his small table.

"Sorry for the rudeness. Never know who might just show up."

"It's understandable."

"The young man whom you are looking for. He have long brown hair. Wore a tan coat, black hat."

"Sounds like our boy."

"This one had twin ivory pistols."

Teaspoon almost jumped up.

"That's him alright."

"I saw him a little over six months ago now I guess. He was brought in by two men."

"Was he hurt bad?"

"He had a shot to his shoulder. Nothing odd there but I was very concerned."

"Why?"

"He had a horrible wound to his head. He seemed confused. He didn't know his name or his age."

Teaspoon looked to Buck.

"That explains a lot."

"I'm so sorry. I knew I should have done something but I was scared."

"Did you know the men who brought him?"

"Yeah. I have helped some of them in the past. I don't know names though."

"It's ok. You have helped us out more than you know."

"He didn't act like he belonged with them. He looked lost. I felt helpless."

"Do you think they have a hideout anywhere close to here?"

"I honestly don't know. But they do like to come here often."

"Thanks Doc. We better go."

"Anytime. Ride safe and I hope you can find him."

Teaspoon and Buck shook his hand and rode back toward Sweetwater.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Jimmy and Rhett stood on the overlook watching the valley for the Express rider. The rest of the men down below waiting on his signal.

Soon they saw the horse and rider roaring down the trail. Rhett flashed his gun in the sun signaling his men to get ready. Rhett looked to Jimmy as they both started down the hillside. It didn't take long for them to start gaining ground. The rider saw them and tried to spur his horse faster. They started gaining on him since they were on fresh horses. As Jimmy neared the rider, he saw it was a black man. He felt a tinge of recognition. He lost his train of thought until Rhett yelled at him. The rider pulled a gun and aimed for Rhett. Jimmy drew and fired out of pure instinct. The rider fell as they surrounded him. Some others caught his horse. They grabbed the pouch and opened it. Waving that they had the notes. The rider lay gasping on the ground. Rhett walked over to him and kicked him in his side. Noah rolled over to look in the faces of the men standing over him. His eyes came to rest upon Jimmy. He was gasping for air.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy stood over him and frowned. He looked into his face.

"Please. Jimmy."

Jimmy just stared at Noah. Flashbacks of a stagecoach running through his mind. A stagecoach. A stagecoach. A silver saddle. He couldn't come to grips with it but he was so close. Rhett saw him staring. He walked over and snatched Jimmy around.

"What the hell you doin?"

Jimmy shook his head. He knew this man.

"Colt!"

"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts. I need a minute." Jimmy said as he walked off.

Rhett walked over to Noah and put his boot in his face knocking him out. Will and Clay saw Jimmy's reaction to all this. He was becoming more of a threat. They would have to end it soon despite what Rhett said. They took the pouch, mounted up, headed back toward their camp. They left Noah on the trail to die.

Teaspoon and Buck came flying into town the next day. Kid met Teaspoon outside the office.

"Kid. How was everything?"

"You missed a lot."

"What happened?"

"Noah was bushwhacked not too far outside of town. He was shot in the back and left for dead. They took the notes he was carryin."

"My God."

"That's not all. He said he saw Jimmy."

"Lordy Lord."

"Where's Cody? You find him?"

"We found him alright. Beaten and left bout a half days ride outta Marysville. We took him into town. He is at the doc's there. He ain't in no shape to travel."

"What the hell is going on?"

"He said the same thing. He saw Hickok but he wasn't acting like himself."

"We went back to Mill Junction. Spoke to the old doctor there. He tended Jimmy quite a few months ago. Says he had a bad head injury and didn't know who he was." Said Buck.

"That has to be it Teaspoon. Jimmy wouldn't knowingly hurt us."

"Barnett!"

"Yeah Teaspoon."

"Watch the jail. I got to round everyone up and have a talk with em. Now."

"Yes sir."

Teaspoon soon sat around the table at the bunkhouse looking at all his remaining family. Emma and Lou sat beside each other. Their eyes full of worry. Kid, Buck, and Ike sat across. Teaspoon cleared his throat.

"Well some of you already know this but we all need to know. Buck and I found Cody beaten almost to death bout a half days ride outta Marysville. He is at the local doc's now. It will be a while fore he can travel. I know y'all know about what happened to Noah outside of town. They all have one thing in common."

All eyes were on him.

"They both saw Jimmy there."

"You think they were imagining it?" Asked Lou

"No I don't. Buck and I went back to Mill Junction afore we came home. Found the old doctor there. He patched Jimmy up a few months ago. He said he had a pretty bad head wound and that he didn't know his own name."

"Oh my God." Said Emma

"So we are thinking that this gang found him and told him what they wanted him to hear. They know who he is and thought he could be an asset."

"But what if he gets his memory back?"

"I'm afraid to think of what they might do but for now, he thinks he belongs with them."

"What is our next move?" Asked Kid

"Easy. In another week, we have a delivery of bank notes again. Cody was up for that ride but since he is out, Buck is next. I'm going to send Ike with ya. Kid and Lou, I want y'all to stay off the trail but keep an eye on things."

"Think they will rob him?"

"They are here now so yeah I do. Those notes need to go through. And we need to get to Jimmy. Make him remember."

"We got it."

"Be careful boys and girl. Watch your backs. Remember he ain't our Hickok right now and we all know that he is a crack shot."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Jimmy sat alone once again at camp. He couldn't get the image of the black man out of his head. Black man. He saw his smile. He saw his taken back look when given a silver saddle. A silver saddle. Suddenly a name popped into his mind. Noah. Who was Noah? Did he know him? He felt like he did. Clay walked over and sat across from Jimmy staring. Jimmy didn't even notice him.

"Hey you ok?"

Jimmy actually jumped.

"What the hell you want Clay?"

"Saw you staring. Thought you might have second thoughts on our thing here. I'd hate for something to happen to ya... if ya get the wrong ideas."

"You fuckin threatening me?"

"Damn right. I got too much involved here for you to just come in, make friends and ruin it all."

"What the fuck you talkin about? Rhett and I go way back."

Clay stood up laughing as he walked away. Jimmy watched him go once again confused.

Buck and Ike made their way over to Benton to pick up the bank notes. They tried to act natural but they were on edge for they knew what was coming down the line. Buck put the bank notes on his saddle horn as Ike mounted, waiting on him.

"Here we go Ike."

'Try not to worry. We got this.'

"I know."

Buck turned and spurred his horse out of town with Ike close behind. Kid and Lou sat a few miles down the trail watching for Buck and Ike. They finally saw the dust kicking up as the riders barrelled down the trail with about six men behind them. Kid looked at Lou. They hadn't expected it to happen so quick. They spurred their horses down the overlook to try to help Buck and Ike. Just as they were almost to the bottom, Kid saw a familiar face emerge with another man from the tree line. He saw him raise his gun at Buck. Lou went to scream as he pulled the trigger. Buck slumped forward in the saddle and fell off his horse. Ike pulled to a stop. Men surrounded him as he tried to get to Buck. They hit him until he fell. Kid and Lou took cover in the wood line as Kid saw Jimmy walk over to Ike, his gun trained. Lou didn't know what to do so she carefully picked a target and pulled the trigger. Kid did the same as he hit two men and they fell. Rhett felt Lou's bullet clip his shoulder as he fell to the side. Jimmy saw Rhett get hit. He turned his aim from Buck to the woods. He screamed out in anger. Lou saw him aim at her. Kid jumped forward screaming and waving his arms.

"Jimmy! No! It's us Jimmy!"

Jimmy stopped shaking in anger as his face turned to puzzlement. He stared at Lou. He looked in her eyes. He saw her crying and hugging him tight. He heard her voice. How did he know her voice? Kid eased a little closer. The shooting had stopped as Rhett's men helped him to his horse along with the pouch. Kid eased closer as Hickok still had his gun aimed.

"Your name is James Butler Hickok. You ride for the Pony Express. Come on Jimmy. You know me."

Jimmy stood staring. He frowned as he looked in Kid's face. He saw him having his back as he killed a friend. Brad. The man that the other had mentioned. Cody. The name came to him. Cody. His guns. He felt unsteady. Then just as he was putting it all together, Rhett yelled.

"He shot me Colt! Kill him!"

Jimmy stood lost in thought. He saw Kid with his hands up trying to talk to him. He looked at Rhett out of the corner of his eye. His friend right? He wouldn't lie to him. He thought he saw Kid reach for his gun as he looked to Rhett. He didn't think. He pulled the trigger. Kid grabbed his side and fell back. Lou ran screaming to him. Jimmy watched as she fell across him. Kid and Lou. Kid and Lou. He looked around wide eyed at the chaos. Buck and Ike. Buck and Ike. He started spinning in a circle. Cody and Noah. Cody and Noah. He dropped his gun as he grabbed the sides of his head. He closed his eyes and screamed out. Memories flashing through his mind. Clay looked at Will. This was it. He knew all of them and where their hideout was. Now he would turn on them. Will finished helping Rhett as the men mounted up. Clay pulled his gun and aimed it at Jimmy's back. Lou screamed again and reached out but Jimmy didn't hear her. He was lost in a flood of memories. Clay pulled the trigger. Lou looked up in Jimmy's face. He jerked forward. He looked in her now familiar eyes.

"Louise." He said as he stumbled forward and fell face first into the dirt.

Clay mounted and rode off behind the gang disappearing into the distance. Kid looked to Lou.

"Louise, I'm ok. See to him."

Lou nodded and went to Jimmy. The wound was a little high toward his side. She turned him over and saw that he had tears running down his face.

"Jimmy? Is it you?"

"So sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as he closed his eyes.

Lou looked over to Ike who was seeing to Buck. She stood and went to him.

"Ike, is he ok? Ike?"

'He is for now. We need help Lou.'

"I'm going to help bind these wounds, then I'm riding for help ok."

Ike nodded as Lou set about caring for her friends. She helped Ike move them all and get them situated before mounting and riding toward Sweetwater. She went straight into town for Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon!"

Teaspoon saw Lou coming. He knew this wasn't good. The plan must have fallen apart. He went straight out to his horse.

"Where are they?" He asked as he mounted.

"Bout an hour ride. Buck, Kid are shot. Ike seems to be ok. We got Jimmy."

Teaspoon looked to Lou.

"I'm going to get Emma. We gon need her."

They both turned their horses toward the station.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Teaspoon, Lou, and Emma made it back to the the others right at dusk. Emma jumped down with her supplies as she first ran to Buck. She removed Lou's bindings and pressed clean ones onto his wound. Lou gathered some supplies and went to Kid. He was propped up against a tree. Sweat coming down his face. Lou looked at his wrappings around his stomach. They were soaked through. She pulled it off and pressed another into place. Teaspoon went to Jimmy. He was laying in the dirt. He saw Lou's wrappings across his back. He turned him onto his stomach and pulled the old bandages off. He looked at the wound. It was more to his side than to his back. He pressed clean cloths onto it. Ike looked on.

"Think you can get us a fire going, Ike? We can't make a move til mornin."

Ike shook his head yes.

"Here son. Clean up some of that blood off ya face." Teaspoon said as he handed him a clean rag.

Ike took the rag and set off to find some wood. Teaspoon looked at Jimmy. It had been over six months since he had seen him. He didn't look any different except for the scar over his temple but he wondered if he was back to their Jimmy. He didn't know who was inside and wondered who had to shoot him in the back. He sat quietly waiting for Ike to get a fire going.

It didn't take Ike long to get the fire started. He then helped bring all the hurt closer to the warmth. Emma went from each one trying to make them comfortable as she could. Kid was alert and trying to talk with Teaspoon.

"I think he remembered. I called his full name."

"You think he came back to us then."

"He panicked. He is the one who shot Buck and me. But he had some sort of breakdown. He was falling apart." Said Kid

"Yeah, Teaspoon. He started screaming and grabbing his head. That's when another man shot him in the back. He called my name." Said Lou

"They must have known he would be a threat. Problem is now if they find out he is alive, they know he can lead the law straight to em. He knows their names. He also still has a bounty on his head on top of all this."

"How can we stop it?" Wheezed Kid.

"I'm going to head back over to Mill Junction. See if I can get the doc there to sign a statement. I can try to get it to a judge but ain't sure whether it will hold up. Til then, we keep him hidden while I figure this out."

"Teaspoon, we have to hide him from the gang and the law. How the hell are we gonna do that?" Asked Lou.

"Not to mention the bounty hunters. Lord, even I ain't quite sure. First we get all of them help. Then I will come up with a plan."

"The papers. They have the wrong name on them." Whispered Kid

"Maybe they are not good now." Said Lou.

"Possibly. Let's get through tonight. Get them home and out of harm's way. We'll go get Cody and bring him home also if we can. Get all of us close."

"Sounds like a start." Said Lou as she looked to Kid who was sound asleep.

The outlaws made it back to their camp and had tended to Rhett. He had been lucky as the shot wasn't that bad. After securing his arm, he sat across from Will and Garth.

"What the fuck happened? We lost two men and where the hell is Colt?"

"Don't you mean Hickok." Said Will

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"He knew those riders Rhett. He remembered."

Rhett rubbed his head with his hand. He knew what had to happen now. He didn't want it to but it had to.

"Garth, where's Clay?"

"He's over with the others. You need him?"

"Yeah, I do."

Garth went and got Clay. He walked over to sit across from Rhett.

"Suppose you know what happened. I should have listened."

"It's ok boss. He was part of us for a while."

"He needs to be taken care of."

"Already took care of it."

"You did?"

"Yep. Figured you'd be pissed but I shot him."

Rhett felt a sadness over the entire thing but he couldn't be that way. He was only pretending to be his friend.

"Are ya sure? This is damn important."

"I shot em in the back."

"Did you check?"

"No."

"Go with Garth back there as soon as daylight hits. Make damn sure he is gone."

"Yes sir."

"And Clay. Next time don't you ever take matters into your own hands. You wait til I tell you. You understand."

Clay just shook his head as he walked away.

Teaspoon and the others loaded the hurt into the back of their wagon before daylight. They sat off as the sun was rising. They should be home within a few hours.

Garth and Clay came upon the scene an hour after the group left. They looked around and saw the wagon tracks. There were only two graves which had to be their friends. The others were gone.

"Rhett ain't gonna like this." Said Garth

"It's his fault. He should have handled this a long time ago. Now it looks like we got us a real problem."

"Well we know he was from Sweetwater."

"It's time to call on an old friend of mine to help us out."

"And who is that?"

"Old Mick. He'll kill him for a buck. Ain't got no feelings. I'm going to ride out and give him a shout."

"What should I tell Rhett?"

"Tell em that his problem is alive but won't be for long."

Garth turned and rode back to camp. Clay went on to the town where he knew he would find Mick.

Teaspoon and the others made it to town rather quickly. Emma was in with his boys at the doc's. Teaspoon looked at Lou and Ike. Both their faces full of worry. Emma came out later.

"Well? What are we lookin at?" Asked Teaspoon

"Kid is gonna be fine. The shot was more to the side and didn't cause much damage. Buck's was little more serious but was clean. He had some damage to his shoulder which is gonna take some time to heal."

"And Jimmy?" Asked Lou

"Jimmy. The shot thankfully was more to the side. He has some cracked ribs but it seems to have missed his lung. The doctor had to remove the bullet. He lost a lot of blood during. He is sleeping now."

"Not the best news but at least we didn't lose anyone." Said Teaspoon.

"Jimmy say anything?" Asked Lou

"He hasn't woke up at all. We still don't know what is going on in his head. Maybe tomorrow."

"Well I assume you will be staying here with our boys."

"You know it. The doctor will need my help."

"When can we move them?"

"Possibly by tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll come up with the best place to stash Jimmy."

"Sounds like a plan. What about Cody?"

"I think he is safer where he is for now. Can't really spare anyone to go get him."

"I agree."

"Good. See you tomorrow. We will take turns keeping watch."

Clay rode back to camp after speaking with Mick. He got off his horse and went to find Rhett. He found him walking through the camp.

"Well."

"He is on board."

"Good. So is everyone here."

"How soon you want to go after him?"

"At dawn. We need to go while he is down as well as the others."

"Unless Mick gets him first."

"That'll work to."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Yes it does."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Emma sat with her boys the next afternoon. Kid had been awake for a while. Buck had woken now also. Jimmy was the only one still out of it.

"You think he will be ok Emma?" Asked Kid

"You know how Jimmy is. Physically he will be fine but mentally, I ain't sure."

"He didn't know what he was doing Emma. I don't blame him for anything." Said Buck

"I know. But we all know Jimmy."

Kid looked at his stomach. Buck looked out the window. Emma went and sat by Jimmy. She looked at his face and saw the scar above his temple. It had been several months and she only hoped that they could get him through this. Now that he was back, they didn't want to let him go. She sat with him as the sun began setting on another day.

Jimmy grunted and opened his eyes.

"Jimmy? Is it you?"

He frowned as he looked into Emma's face.

"Do I know you?"

Emma felt her heart fall.

"Yes. Yes you do. It's me, Emma. Don't you remember me?" Emma said as she wiped a tear away.

Jimmy looked at her face unblinking. Images of this woman begging him to not get into a gunfight flooded his mind. She was pleading with him. He stared off into the distance. Another face came to him. He looked at the man. He wore a badge. He handed him one. He saw a wanted poster with a name on it. He saw this man help him clear his name. He thought. Teaspoon. He looked back into Emma's eyes.

"Emma."

"Yes! It's me Jimmy!"

"Teaspoon."

"He will be here in a few I'm sure." She said trying not to cry.

"My name?"

"You tell me." She said

Jimmy thought. He remembered Colt and he remembered Rhett. That didn't seem right. Hickok.

"James."

"Yes, you are almost there."

Kid and Buck looked in hope and pity as Jimmy tried to figure out who he was.

"James Butler Hickok. Wild Bill."

"You ain't Wild Bill. That is just some name a journalist gave you. He was wrong."

Jimmy looked at her again. He remembered. He remembered Marcus. The book. The men always looking for trouble. He remembered everything. All the images came rushing back to him. All his past, his sisters. His father and mother. The express. His friends. He had killed his friends. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes. He began to panic and he started making a deep growling yell. Emma jumped and ran for Doc as Kid and Buck looked on, not knowing what to do. Doc came in and went to Jimmy. He was still yelling and rocking.

"He just started this. He remembered."

"He is gonna hurt himself if we can't get him to stop." The doc pulled out some medicine to give him.

Jimmy saw the bottle and knocked it from the doc's hands onto the floor. The bottle shattered on the boards. Jimmy swung his legs out of the bed. He was pulling at his hair. He closed his eyes again.

"Jimmy! Please! Let us help you!"

"I'm a murderer!" Screamed Jimmy

"Jimmy listen to Emma. Here lay back down." The doctor reached for his arm.

Jimmy saw the movement. He pushed Doc Barnes to the floor. Emma tried to intervene. He shoved her away. He stood unsteadily. He screamed again. Just as Kid was trying to stand, Teaspoon came running in. He saw Doc and Emma trying to contain Jimmy. He ran over and grabbed his arms, snatching him around.

"Jimmy! Son! Stop it!"

Jimmy stopped and looked at Teaspoon.

"Teaspoon?"

"Yeah son. It's me. You got to stop this."

"I'm a murderer. I killed innocent people. I shot my friends."

"You weren't yourself. It will be ok."

Jimmy looked at Teaspoon again. Teaspoon started spinning. Jimmy blinked. The room was spinning. He looked around at the others. He turned wide eyes to Teaspoon again.

"You ok son?"

Jimmy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor.

"Thank God." Said Emma.

Teaspoon helped her up. Doc was already standing.

"Let's get him back in bed. He fell on that damn glass." Panted Doc.

Teaspoon grabbed Jimmy under his arms as Doc grabbed his legs. They lifted and put him back on the bed. Doc proceeded to pull the shards of glass from his arm and his chest. He cleaned the small cuts and checked his dressing on his back. Doc looked at Teaspoon actually smiling.

"I didn't think he would have been that hard to handle with the injury he has. Surprise."

"He has always been hard to handle." Smiled Teaspoon.

Emma wasn't smiling. She was rubbing his face. Teaspoon put all the kidding aside.

"He'll be ok Emma."

"I ain't so sure this time."

"He will make a fine recovery. His mind is just being overwhelmed at the moment. He will calm once he remembers it all." Said Doc.

"That's not what worries me."

"I know what you're thinkin." Said Teaspoon.

"I ain't so sure he will ever forgive himself." Said Emma.

"We are going to be here for him." Said Kid

"Every step of the way." Replied Buck.

Emma smiled at her boys.

"I know but will it be enough."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Teaspoon decided to move all the riders out to the old Cleland home. It was relatively close to town and no one should look for Jimmy there. Lou went and spruced the place up a bit before they got there. Emma and Ike drove up in the wagon as Lou watched from the porch. Kid, Buck, and Jimmy were in the back. Noah rode alongside as his wound was healing well. Teaspoon rode beside them also. Jimmy had woke one more time in a frenzy so Teaspoon held him down while Doc put him out. They figured it would be easier to deal with him away from town. As they pulled to a stop, Kid eased his way down hugging his side. Buck carefully slid down after him. Ike and Teaspoon carried Jimmy inside and upstairs to his own room in the back of the house.

"Emma, take care. I have to head back to town but I'll be checkin in."

"We will."

"Boys, watch for anything unusual. I'll be back once I get the town settled."

"Yes sir."

Teaspoon mounted and rode back to town the opposite way. Kid sat in a rocker on the porch with his gun in his lap. Noah sat on the back steps. Buck was inside while Ike walked around the house and barn. Emma went to start supper as Lou went to check in on Jimmy. She went upstairs and pushed open the door. She was shocked to see him sitting up and looking out the only window. He didn't hear her come in. She was scared to say anything so she just watched him for a few. He kept looking outside then down. He kept rubbing his face. He covered his face with his hands.

"Jimmy?"

He actually jumped and turned around. He looked disoriented.

"Jimmy? You ok?"

He stared at her for a while.

"Lou."

She smiled and slid in the door but didn't get close to him.

"I was just checking in. Ya know. See how you were."

"I'm ok."

"Ok."

Jimmy looked back outside.

"I'd be scared of me too."

"What?"

"You're scared."

"I'm not. Just don't know what to expect."

"You should be. I'm a murderer. I did things Lou and I remember it all. I killed people. The law at that. I shot my friends."

"You weren't yourself. It wasn't your fault. You were told what to believe and it weren't true. That man did this to you."

"He is a friend Lou."

"Jimmy, he ain't your friend. Never was. He used you to kill people. He knew who you really were."

"I can't take this anymore! I deserve to die! If I weren't who I am then all those men I shot would be alive! I shot my family Lou!"

Jimmy pulled himself up and stood.

"Jimmy, calm down. Talk to me please."

"I deserve to die. Men like me shouldn't live."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that!"

"I shot my family!" Jimmy yelled as Lou saw him make a move toward his guns. She jumped and grabbed his gun belts before he could.

"Give them to me!"

"I won't!"

Emma heard yelling upstairs. She ran up and burst into the room. Jimmy had a hold of Lou. He was shaking her, trying to get her to drop his guns. Emma ran over and pushed between them. She put her face in Jimmy's.

"Stop this! Stop it now!"

Jimmy stopped and looked at Emma. He slowly let Lou go. Kid and Buck ran up the stairs and stood in the doorway. Lou ran to Kid still holding Jimmy's guns. Emma hugged Jimmy and wouldn't turn loose. He just stood with despair on his face. He finally hugged her back. He put his face in her hair and let silent tears fall.

"It's ok Jimmy. It's ok now."

She led him back over to his bed and sat him down still hugging him and rubbing his back. She looked to the others and shooed them outside. They went out and closed the door.

"What the hell was going on Lou?" Asked Kid

"He was awake when I went to check. We talked but he suddenly said he deserved to die. That men like him shouldn't be alive. He went for his gun and I saw, so I got them first. I think he would have shot himself." Lou started sobbing.

Kid took Jimmy's guns and gave them to Buck. He took them downstairs. Kid pulled Lou into a hug.

"We are gonna get through this. He is still confused I think. Emma will know what to say."

"We just have to keep him alive." Cried Lou.

"And we will. We will do whatever it takes."

Emma sat with Jimmy until his shaking stopped. He finally sat back looking embarrassed.

"Jimmy, you will be fine. This family loves you more than you know. We looked for you for months. Everyone was sick with worry."

"Look what I done to them."

"You weren't yourself. You were lied to. Manipulated into thinking you were someone else. This isn't your fault and deep down you know that."

"I can't look at them. You see I almost killed them. Me. I did this." He said looking at his hands.

"James Hickok, it was because of those men not you. They lied to you. Made you believe things, earned your trust. Them men used you and tossed you aside when you started to remember. They deserve to die not you young man."

"The others will never forgive me. I'll never forgive me."

"The others already have. Now it's only up to you."

"Why are we here?"

"Jimmy. Those men turned on you. Shot you in the back like cowards. You know their names, faces. They will come for you. Also if you should know, you are wanted for robbery. There is a reward. Teaspoon is working on getting it removed but it takes time. He decided it best to hide you out here."

"So I am still putting my family in danger. Maybe I should just go find them. Let them finish this. Steer them clear of all y'all. It would be my way of making things right."

"No sir. We will ride this thing out with you as long as it takes. We are a family and we don't abandon each other. Ya hear me."

"Yes ma'am." Smiled Jimmy.

"Now you best stay in this here room. I'm late on supper." Emma put a blanket on him as she turned to leave.

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"Can you send the others in sometime. I just want to apologize for it all."

"There ain't no need but I will."

"Thanks."

"Now rest. That shot to your back ain't healed enough for ya to be moving all around."

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Mick made his way into Sweetwater and went toward the saloon. People moved out of his way as he walked along. People were scared of him and he liked it. He went inside to get a drink. Barnett saw him and went to tell Teaspoon. Teaspoon eased his way outside and walked along. He saw the man Barnett had seen. He was definitely a bounty hunter. Teaspoon had sent word to the Territorial Judge with the letter from the old doctor in Mills Junction. He also had a signed statement from Doc Barnes. He was holding out hope for good news. He knew this man could be the first of many.

Rhett and his men made camp outside of Sweetwater. They would start looking also. He had already sent men to the express station but found it empty. They thought they were clever but he would find him. It was time to tie up this loose end. Then they could start doing what they did best again.

Cody made his way into town the next day. Teaspoon was happy to see him. He told him of everything that had happened since his attack and what he thought was gonna happen. He told him that he couldn't chance sending him out to the old place where he had stashed Jimmy. Men were in town looking so Cody stayed at the jail with Teaspoon.

Jimmy started talking more and sort of acting like a subdued version of his old self. Emma wouldn't let him out of the house and he was going stir crazy. He paced from room to room.

"Might as well sit down. Ya ain't goin outside." Said Emma as she peeled potatoes.

"I can't."

"Well play some checkers with Lou."

"I feel like a sittin duck out here. I feel uneasy. You should just let me go. Let me handle this and keep y'all out of it. Please Emma."

"Can't do that. We will hog tie you if we have to Jimmy. Don't make us."

Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. They had hidden his guns from him and so far he had been unsuccessful in finding them. They had to see that he had to keep them safe. He had already caused them so much pain and more was on the way. He went back upstairs and slammed the door. Noah walked in and looked up.

"He still in a fit?"

"You know it. All y'all keep eyes on him. He still thinks he should give himself up and save us from this fight. He ain't over all this Noah."

"Don't worry Emma. One of us is always watchin."

Mick had been watching the town for two weeks. He saw a wagon leave with supplies. An older couple was on it. Something told him to follow and they led him straight to an old homestead. He watched them unload the wagon. The woman shook their hands smiling. He watched as they pulled away. He sat overlooking. He saw riders walking around. He saw movement inside the house. He knew this had to be where Hickok was being hid. Now he just had to come up with a plan.

Garth rode through the town of Sweetwater. He watched the station but all he saw were unknown riders. They had to be covering for them so he had went back to town. He walked in the store to look around and listen. He heard a man's voice coming from the back room.

"They make it ok?"

"Yeah we delivered them just fine. They should be good for another week or so."

"Thanks Carl."

He watched as a man came out and got into a wagon with a woman. They drove off. Garth went to the counter to pay for his jerky and candy. Thompkins looked him over.

"Must be new in town. Thought I knew everyone."

Garth smiled.

"Oh yes sir. Just passin through."

"Passin through eh? Where ya headin?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"I see."

"Thank ya. Reckon I'll be on my way."

Garth mounted his horse and headed in the opposite direction of the wagon. Once out of town, he looked for tracks off the trail. He found them leading to the northwest. He carefully followed them along until he came within distance of a house. He recognized the men in the yard right away. Hickok was here. He turned his horse and ran back to let Rhett know what he had found.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Rhett and his men sat looking at the homestead. He was patiently waiting for the perfect chance. He saw a figure close in next to the house. He saw it was Mick. Clay looked at Rhett smiling. It looked like lady luck was on his side after all. He might not even have to get his hands dirty.

Jimmy sat downstairs staring at the wall. The others were watching as usual. Thunder hit in the distance along with bright flashes of lightning. The others came inside and took up spots near the windows and doors. The wind started picking up as the storm neared.

Rhett looked to Clay.

"This is it. The perfect chance. Shall we go see if Mick might need help." Said Clay

"I think so. Either way, he dies tonight and anyone else who might see us. Got it."

"Got it."

Rhett and his men slowly began descending to the house. Mick watched the lookouts inside. Lightning flashed again overhead. Perfect. Then he saw Rhett and his gang. He backed away. He would wait and let them flush Hickok out. Then he would kill him and collect his money. Easy, easy. He backed into the shadows.

Rhett and his men circled the house as lightning flashed again. Kid saw one through the window as darkness fell again.

"Hey! Someone is out there!"

Buck looked harder and saw movement as well.

"Here to!"

"They are all around us. Get ready!" Said Noah.

Lou took Emma and went upstairs. Jimmy wouldn't move.

"Go Jimmy!" Said Kid

"Where's my guns Kid?!"

"Just go Jimmy!"

"You need my help, you are out gunned! I know these men! I know how they work!"

Kid thought it over as Buck nodded. Buck went over and moved a floorboard. He took the guns out and handed them to Jimmy. Jimmy strapped them on as quick as he could. You could now hear the men outside. He looked at his family. All of them ready to fight for him. Him. A man who had shot them and left them for dead. It was time to make it right. He pulled his gun and aimed it at Kid. Kid turned to look back at Jimmy.

"Away from the window Kid."

"Jimmy what the hell you doing?"

Buck, Ike, and Noah all looking now.

"Step away Kid. You too Buck."

"Jimmy? What's going on?" Asked Buck

"Move now. Go stand over there with Ike and Noah." Jimmy said as he pulled the hammer back.

"Don't do this Jimmy " said Kid

"Drop your guns. Now."

"You ain't gonna shoot us and you know it." Said Kid.

Jimmy pulled the trigger and shot between Kid and Buck's head, the bullet striking the wall. They did as he asked.

"Back into that room."

They slowly backed up.

"Jimmy, please don't do this." Pleaded Kid

"Get inside." Jimmy closed the door and locked it.

"Rhett?! Don't shoot. I'm coming out!" Yelled Jimmy

"Come on out and play then Hickok!"

"I'll come out but you leave them be. Give me your word."

"We only want the one who knows too much and that'd be you my friend!"

Jimmy looked at the door where his family was as he kicked their guns away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I have to make this right. I can't let them kill you all for me. I'm a murderer. It's time to fess up for what I did." Jimmy said through the closed door.

"Jimmy please don't!" Said Kid

"Let us help you!" Said Buck

"They are gonna kill you Jimmy." Stated Noah

"I know."

Jimmy took a deep breath and stepped out the front door. It was pouring rain now as he turned and met face to face with Rhett.

"My, my Colt. Looks like you remember now. Too bad. I liked you."

"I do remember. I also remember that you lied to me and made me turn on innocent people."

"It was in your nature. If it wasn't, it wouldn't have come so easy to ya. I think a thanks is in order."

"For what."

"For this." Rhett said as he hit Jimmy in the stomach with the butt of his gun.

Jimmy staggered but didn't fall.

"Just shoot him Rhett and let's go!" Yelled Clay

Rhett looked at Jimmy. He knew he had to do this but he truly didn't want to. He had grown fond of Hickok. Jimmy stood back up. Rhett was putting it off and Clay saw.

"Come on Rhett! Do it and let's ride!" Yelled Will

Rhett hit Jimmy again sending him to his knees. Jimmy pulled his gun and pointed it at Rhett slowly getting back to his feet. Rhett laughed as his men all pulled their weapons. Clay saw Mick standing on the edge of the trees. He touched the brim of his hat. Mick shot Will and five others in quick succession. He pulled his other gun and shot four more men. Rhett looked to Jimmy in surprise. Mick shot again as Clay pulled his own weapon. The shot tore through Rhett's chest and then hit Jimmy before they knew what was happening. Rhett fell to the ground. The rain was still pouring and lightning flashing. Kid and the others had their guns now and were running outside. Jimmy was trying to pull himself through the mud away from Rhett. He saw Clay take aim. He then saw him fall in the mud dead. He felt arms lifting him up and back toward the house. They pulled him along, the toes of his boots cutting ruts in the thick mud. He heard another gun shot and felt tremendous pain. He jerked and fell out of their grasp back into the mud. He heard more shots but his world was a blur. He felt cold. He felt someone pulling him along again. Felt something hard. When had the rain stopped? What was that pounding noise? He heard women screaming. He faintly saw Kid leaning over him. Then Noah. He started coughing. He was going under. He was slipping. He heard someone yell for him to stay. He knew he couldn't. He let himself go.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Jimmy woke three days later. He cracked his eyes open and tried to lift his head to look around. He was in a room in Emma's house. Pain spasms ran down his neck into his back. He sucked in a breath which caused him to cough. The door burst open as Emma flew in. He watched her grab some water and come to the side of the bed.

"Drink this Jimmy. Just a little."

He did as she asked and laid his head back on the pillows. He didn't say anything.

"You don't know how happy I am to see those eyes of yours. Had me worried." Smiled Emma

Jimmy just looked at the wall away from her.

"How are you feelin? Can you talk to me?"

"Fine." He whispered.

"I really doubt that but I'll take it."

Jimmy didn't answer her.

"Jimmy Hickok look at me now."

He didn't make a move.

"Ya heard me."

He slowly moved tired eyes in her direction.

"That's more like it. Now I'm going to bring some food in shortly and you are gonna eat. Teaspoon will be in to talk ya soon and ya better talk. Now rest." She pulled the blanket up to his neck.

Jimmy watched as she walked out. He didn't deserve these people. He didn't know what he was going to do. He closed his eyes thinking about tomorrow.

He heard a knock come on his door later. He didn't acknowledge it but it opened anyway. Teaspoon walked in and pulled a chair.

"Jimmy, we need to talk bout some things that happened."

"Yeah."

"I have been sending word to the local Territorial Judge. I told him about things and sent statements from the doctors but he still ain't none too pleased."

Jimmy didn't even look in Teaspoon's direction.

"Jimmy. Son...there are witnesses that saw you shoot a lawman and his deputy. The fact that you didn't know who you were don't seem to make a damn. They want you to go to trial."

Jimmy closed his eyes and stayed silent.

"Once you are up to moving, I have to arrest you. I will keep you safe til your trial. Don't worry none bout that. But it will be awhile afore you can be moved with your injuries."

Jimmy looked at his hands. Murderous hands.

"Ya ain't got nothing to say?"

Jimmy thought for a moment before he answered.

"I don't want y'all to help me. I killed those men. I still see their faces clear as day. At the time, I enjoyed killing them. I need to hang for it."

"Ya got to understand that it wasn't you."

"Yeah it was. It was some deep down part of me. Like they told me, it just came natural. I need someone to end it before I feel that way again."

"It ain't gonna happen. I'm going to figure a way to get you out of this."

"So people can look at me and call me a murderer the rest of my life. Yeah."

"Don't jump to conclusions. We got a while. You will be in this bed for a few."

"I need to know what happened that night. Rhett."

Teaspoon sighed.

"A bounty hunter was there too. He shot Rhett through the chest. The bullet went through and struck you in yours as well. Thankfully it barely went through the skin. The boys said they busted the door down where ya locked them in. They got you and tried to pull you back inside. The bounty hunter shot again hitting you in the middle of the back. The shot missed your lung and backbone. Thank God it missed anything major. The doc was able to dig both pieces out."

"And Rhett?"

"Dead."

"The bounty hunter."

"Disappeared."

"And I'm alive for why? Tell me again?"

"Cause we love you Jimmy. We couldn't stand to let you die."

"So you'd be willing to let me suffer and people hate me the rest of my life."

"It ain't like that. I'll clear all this up."

"How long afore I can move ya think?"

"Ain't sure but we gonna drag it out as long as possible."

"Ok."

"Now rest. Emma's bringing ya food up."

The next few days the riders took turns coming in to visit with Jimmy though he didn't have much to say. He usually just sat and stared straight ahead. As soon as everyone would settle for the night, he would pull himself out of bed and walk around the room. He did this for a week straight until he felt he could stand with no unsteadiness. He waited for the others to hit the hay on the seventh day. He stood and dressed. He gathered his guns. He put his hat on and carefully made his way to the barn. He quickly saddled his horse only stopping once to catch his breath. He slowly pulled himself up in the saddle feeling the straining of his wounds as he did so. He sat on top his horse and took one long last look around at home. His home for the last two years. He turned and galloped out of the station.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Buck got up early the following morning to go feed the stock. He walked into the barn and began his task. He came to the stall where Jimmy's horse was kept. He stopped and looked in again. It was gone. He dropped the bucket and ran over to Emma's. He knocked hard on her door for a few before she opened it.

"Buck! What in heaven's name? What's wrong?"

"Jimmy's horse is gone."

"Did he get out? What's going on?"

"Is Jimmy in the room?"

"I ain't checked yet. Come on."

They both went and opened the door. The bed was unmade and Jimmy was gone. Emma looked to Buck and put her hands over her mouth.

"I'm going to get Teaspoon."

"I'll get the others."

Buck raced off toward town while Emma ran to the bunkhouse. Buck came running back with Teaspoon close behind as Emma and the others gathered in front of the barn.

"What are we gonna do, Teaspoon?" Asked Kid

"Buck, can you tell how long ago he might have left?" Asked Teaspoon.

"I checked. The tracks are pretty fresh so I'm thinking just a few hours ago."

"Well I didn't figure he would run. I should have paid more attention."

"Mr. Spoon, it ain't your fault. Jimmy is taking all this pretty hard. I hope he doesn't do anything foolish." Said Emma

"What's the plan?" Asked Cody

"Hear me out. I figure one of two things is gonna happen here. He is gonna turn himself in to the sheriff in Willow Springs to try to save us from watching him hang or."

"Or what?" Asked Lou

"He is gonna try to stay on the run. Cut off all contact with everyone. But if'n a bounty hunter gets to him, then they will haul him back to Willow Springs as well for that reward. He would have to be alive but they don't care how much alive. Either way, he is walkin into a hornets nest."

"Sounds like we need to send someone over to Willow Springs." Said Emma

"Smart woman. I was thinking the same thing. All this started there and it will more than likely end there. Kid and Lou. Y'all get ready to ride. Stay however long it takes. Get word to me if you see anything. Buck feel like you can ride?"

"I can. I'm fine."

"You and Ike see if maybe you can catch him on the trail."

"What about us?" Said Cody

"Well the mail has still got to run. Keep your eyes and ears open."

They all nodded and prepared to go their separate ways.

Jimmy rode for several hours before stopping in the small town of Cypress Springs. He bought few supplies with what little money he had. He then rode as far out away from everyone as he could get. He set up his small camp. He knew of an old abandoned miners cabin up in the hills. He would try to get there. He just needed to stop for today and rest. He was still a little weak and sore. Once he got there, he would think of his next move.

Kid and Lou sat in the small town of Willow Springs. It had been almost a week and still no sign of Jimmy. Buck and Ike had tracked him as far as the river. They should have known that he would know that they would try to follow. The two had rode back home empty handed. Kid and Lou sat in the saloon eating. Another day passing by.

Jimmy had been sitting at the old miners cabin for a few days now. He needed to go into the nearest town. He checked what little money he had left. Cohen's Bluff was the closest town. He shouldn't be known there. He stood and got his coat. He went to ready his horse for town. He needed to have himself checked at the local doctor's. He had been feeling bad lately.

Jimmy rode into town a few hours later. He tied his horse out front the saloon. He walked until he found the doctor's office. He knocked and walked inside. A young man stepped out from a side room.

"How can I help ya?"

"I was wondering if you had time to check on some old wounds of mine."

"Sure, not a thing going on at the moment."

"How much will it cost?"

The young man looked at Jimmy. He looked a little pale and weak.

"Don't rightly know. Is that an issue?"

"Yeah it is. Ain't got much on me."

"You staying close by?"

"Maybe."

"I could possibly use some help here in exchange for my service."

"What do you mean?"

"This town isn't as quiet as it used to be. I could use someone like you to hang around some like protection. In exchange, I'll help you out."

"How long would I have to stay?"

"Just a week or two. There is some wild characters here in town. They should be moving on shortly. No one stays here for long."

"I might can do that."

"Good then come on back. What am I looking at here."

"Got shot a few weeks back. Twice."

"Twice and you are up riding? You really shouldn't."

"Didn't have much of a choice."

"What's your name?"

Jimmy thought about it a minute as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Cyrus. Cyrus Thompkins."

"My name's Edison Cooper. It's nice to meet you. Let's see what we got here."

Edison looked Jimmy over. The wound to his back was red and swollen. It felt hot to the touch. He cleaned and redressed it. The wound to the front appeared to be fine.

"Well here are my words of wisdom, whether you want to hear them or not. The shot to your back looks like it is getting infected. That being said, I think you should stay here for a few days."

Jimmy went to protest but Edison cut him off.

"Now. I got spare rooms in the back. You pick which one. Go in, take a nap then I'll go rustle us up some lunch."

"I can't pay you."

"No one said anything about pay."

"Why would you help me, you don't even know me."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not much older than you but I can clearly see that you need help. I have the means to help you plus mother always said, if you are ever in a position to help someone then do it."

"I can't accept this. I will just bring you trouble."

"Most men that wear their guns like you usually do. You seem different. Something tells me to help you so I will. Now pick a room."

Jimmy smiled. Maybe he could take him up on his offer for one day. He went and laid on the soft bed and was soon fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Jimmy startled himself awake a few hours later. He groaned as he sat up on the bed. He looked around the small room. Small and simple. He pulled on his shirt and stepped out the room. He found Edison in his kitchen in the back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be out so long. I got to see to my horse. I feel ashamed for leaving him there."

"No need. The owner of the saloon told me which one he saw you ride in on. He is at the livery being taken care of as we speak."

"Thanks. I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say. Let's find us something to eat."

Jimmy had now been staying with Edison for a little over a week. He surprisingly had become fast friends with him. He helped him out around his office and ran errands for him. He picked up supplies for him from other towns in exchange for room and board. Edison spoke with him on a daily basis about changing his way of life. Jimmy told him about who he truly was. What had happened to him and why he didn't think his life would ever change. He felt like he was damned. Edison just nodded his head and never mentioned it again. Edison knew this man needed help and he was going to provide it as long as he could. He was indeed different from others.

Mick rode into Cohen's Bluff. He needed a place to crash overnight so he went to the livery to put his horse up for the night. As he walked his horse inside, he noticed a palomino in the corral outside. He knew that horse. It was Hickok's horse. What luck he had. He could use five hundred dollars. He spoke with the owner and put his horse up for the night then went to get a room. He would rest for a few and walk the town later. Hickok had to be near.

Noah stopped in for a quick bite in Cohen's Bluff on his way back home. They usually didn't travel this route. He was eating when he saw that bounty hunter. He put his fork down. He was walking and looking all over. He was acting odd. He would let Teaspoon know as soon as he got back. He finished his meal and rode on toward Sweetwater.

Jimmy improved with every passing day and was starting to feel like himself. He knew he couldn't stay here for long but he was still unsure of his next move. He felt the warm sun on his face as he walked across to the mail office to see if the doc had any. He kept his hair pulled back and tied thinking he might not be noticed right away.

Mick saw him leave the doctor's office and head toward the mail. It hadn't been that long since he had seen him. It was him alright. He pulled the wanted poster from his pocket. He didn't want to take him in town. He would lay low and watch him.

Noah made it back to Sweetwater and waited until everyone was seated at the supper table. Kid and Lou had returned after three weeks of nothing in Willow Springs. Teaspoon was the last to be seated.

"Teaspoon I stopped in Cohen's Bluff today for a quick lunch. I saw someone of interest."

"Really?"

"I saw that bounty hunter."

Teaspoon stopped eating and everyone else's forks fell onto their plates.

"Are ya sure?"

"Damn sure. He was walkin and lookin around. He was lookin for someone."

"Any idea that our boy might be there?"

"No. Just ate and left before he saw me."

"Think we should check it out?" Asked Emma full of hope.

"Anything is worth a look. Any of you he wouldn't know?"

"He saw us that night."

"He didn't see me." Said Lou

"Or me." Said Emma

Teaspoon looked at his food.

"I don't think we should send y'all." Said Kid

"I can do anything that you can do, Kid. Besides, we are just going to look around and see if he is there."

"And no one will suspect two women. Ain't that right Lou?"

"Right." Said Lou smiling.

"Then it's settled. Cody will escort y'all almost to town then he will back off and wait for word."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Edison walked across town to the bank. He saw many people come and go through town. He noticed a man watching him. This man looked dangerous and made him uneasy. He did his business at the bank and walked hurriedly back to his office. Jimmy was coming out the front door. Edison grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"What's going on?"

"Jimmy, there is a man in town watching me. He doesn't look to be friendly."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall fella. Long shaggy hair. He wears two guns like you with a long duster."

Jimmy knew he was talking about.

"He's looking for me."

Edison figured as much given what Jimmy had told him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ain't sure. He ain't gonna take me in town and cause a scene. I'm going to make that delivery for you. Lead him out of town."

"Just lay low here if he won't bother you in town. If you head out, he could kill you."

"He won't. And I need to get him away from you. He tried to kill my other family and I can't let him kill you. You are innocent in all this."

"How do you know that he won't kill you?"

"I'm wanted alive."

Jimmy shook Edison's hand as he thanked him for everything. The time had come for him to move on. Jimmy went and saddled his horse. He knew Mick was watching and waiting. He saddled his horse as if he were unsuspecting and rode south out of town.

Mick looked to the man beside him.

"It's time."

"Let's get this done."

The duo mounted and rode off a little behind Jimmy.

Jimmy rode a few miles out of town before kicking his horse into a full run. If he was lucky, he might make it to the next town before they caught him. He knew that he would catch him eventually. He managed to make it to the river. He slowed his horse and walked him downstream to hide his tracks. He walked for quite a few when he heard a noise to the side of him.

Mick knew this area well. He knew men being tracked usually tried to find water. He took a short cut to get one step ahead. He watched Hickok taking his time going downstream. Now was a good a time as any as he pulled his horse out into the open. He trained his gun on Jimmy.

Jimmy knew it was Mick before he even saw him. It would be useless to pull his gun. He sighed and pulled his horse to a stop.

"Howdy. Walk on out of there and put yer hands up."

Jimmy guided his horse to the side. He knew he should have just turned himself in and ended this.

"Get off yer horse."

Jimmy dismounted and stood with his hands up.

"Get his guns."

Jimmy looked at Mick in wonder as someone came up behind him. He looked over to face Garth.

"Hickok."

"Garth."

"It's time for you to get what's coming to ya."

"What's that?"

"First we are gonna take you in, get us some money. Then we are gonna stick around and watch you hang for Rhett."

"I didn't kill Rhett."

"I know. Clay tried to double cross us. Had Mick kill them all. All but me. I was smart enough to run. You see, it ain't Mick's fault either. This is his job. None of this would have happened if we hadn't met you."

Jimmy shook his head. He wanted his life to end just a few weeks ago but after talking with Edison, he had actually started wanting to live. Yet he seemed destined to die young though. He had said his life was damned and so it was. He had no one to help him this time and it was as it should be. It was time for him to leave this place before he hurt anymore people. He knew this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to suffer and die for what he had done.

Mick walked over to Hickok smiling. Jimmy didn't move. Mick hit him with his gun sending him to the dirt. Jimmy rolled to his side. Garth stood over him.

"Sheriff in Willow Springs wants you alive. Doesn't matter how alive." Garth said as he kicked him several times.

After an hour, Jimmy lay on his side gripping his midsection. He spit blood from his mouth into the dirt. Mick came over and tied his hands in the front of him. Garth gathered the horses and led them over.

"Time to go." He said standing over Jimmy.

Jimmy just stared back at him. He had already decided his own fate, he just hated for these two assholes to cash in on it. Mick stood over him now also.

"Get on the fuckin horse."

"Can't." Said Jimmy when in all honesty he couldn't move from his spot on the ground.

"Sure ya can." Said Garth as he pointed to Mick.

Mick grabbed the collar of his jacket and hauled him to his feet. Jimmy swayed back and forth. He knew he could move if he had to but he wanted to put on a good show for now. He got into the saddle with a shove from Mick and Garth. Once they were all mounted, they began the daunting ride toward Willow Springs.

Teaspoon sat in his office thinking after he saw Emma, Lou, and Cody off. If he couldn't get through to the judge maybe Sam could help. He had the power. He went to find Kid.

"Kid, I've been thinking a lot lately. I think maybe we should ride hell bent for Sam. He is now a Territorial Marshal. He has the power to help us get this price off Hickok."

"Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Just been so much going on. Can you go?"

"Yeah, I'll leave now."

"Ride as fast as you can. Switch out at the relay stations. I'll explain everything when asked about it."

Kid nodded and ran to get his things. He was galloping out of the station yard in less than thirty minutes. Teaspoon watched him go. If he rode straight through, he should be back in three days. Lord please let this work.

Emma and Lou bid Cody farewell about three miles outside of town. They made their way in and Lou parked their wagon at the livery. She held her skirts up as she stepped down. Emma sat and waited. Once the horse and wagon was properly taken care of, they went to the hotel. Once they placed their things inside, they took a stroll around town. Lou didn't see that bounty hunter or anyone near fitting his description. Emma decided to ask in the general store. She walked in and up to the clerk.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes ma'am. How can I be of assistance?"

"I'm in town looking for my son."

"What's he look like?"

"He is a little taller than me. Long straight brown hair. Dark eyes. More than likely he had on a tan coat and a black hat. Wore two pistols."

"I may have seen someone like that but I see a lot of people. Maybe someone else in town might could be of help."

"Thank you."

Emma walked back outside. Lou was waiting out by the door.

"Well?"

"He was about as much help as a polecat caught in a net."

"If he was here, someone would have to remember him?"

"Let's think about this Louise. It ain't been a couple weeks since he was shot. Maybe he went and saw the doctor."

"Good idea. Let's go see."

Emma and Lou made their way over to the doctor's office. Lou knocked on the door but no one came. She knocked again when a voice rang out behind them. They spun around.

"You startled us." Smiled Emma

"I'm sorry. I had to step out for a minute. Can I help you ladies?"

"I hope that you can."

"Come on inside and we'll talk."

He went and opened the door for them. Emma and Lou sat on the sofa in his parlor.

"Now, how can I help you ladies?"

"I'm in town looking for my son. Maybe you seen him. He was shot just a few weeks ago. I thought he might use some sense and come here."

Edison looked surprised. Jimmy hadn't mentioned a mother. He became wary of why they wanted him.

"I'm not sure."

"He has long straight brown hair. Dark eyes. He usually wears a tan coat and black hat. He would have had on two ivory pistols." Said Lou.

Edison felt very nervous. He looked at his hands shaking.

"I'm not sure, I do see a lot of people."

Emma noticed his change in demeanor. She knew that he knew something.

"Please I can see how nervous we are making you. I ain't his mother. I run the pony Express station and this here is another one of our riders. Jimmy forgot who he was due to a blow to the head. He did things that he feels is unforgivable. He ran out on us before we could help him. Please tell us what you know."

Edison looked at his hands again. She told him the same story. Maybe she was ok but he felt so unsure. Lou looked at him.

"Please. He is one of my best friends. There is a bounty hunter out there trying to take him in. We have to get to him first."

Edison looked in Lou's eyes. She was telling the truth. He took a deep breath.

"He has been here with me for the last few weeks. He came to me one day in need of care. He had no money to speak of. I felt like I should help him. I don't know why. His back was getting infected so I offered him a room in exchange for him picking up my supplies from the neighboring towns and for protection against the outlaws that tend to pass through here."

Emma and Lou both looked like they were bout to cry when Edison spoke again.

"I'm afraid you are a little late. That bounty hunter was here in town. Jimmy left out day before yesterday. He said he knew he wouldn't take him in town. He also didn't want anyone else hurt so he left knowing that he would follow."

"Which direction did he go?"

"South."

Emma and Lou stood ready to head out to grab Cody when Edison spoke again.

"I hope you find him in time. We spoke a good bit the last week. He seems to be defeated in his life. I was trying to talk him out of it but I'm not sure if I was succeeding. He says his life is damned and he feels like it is only right to end things. I just wanted you to know how troubled he truly is."

"We know. He left knowing that we would do anything in this world for him. We will find our boy and we will save him." Said Emma

"I pray that you are right. Please I hate to ask but, let me know."

"We will. Thanks for being his friend."

"Your welcome. Now ride fast and safe."

Emma and Lou rushed to get their things and their wagon to go grab Cody.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Mick and Garth's trip to Willow Springs should have taken about four days but damn if it wasn't taking longer. Every time they started making good time, Hickok would pass out and fall off his horse. They would wake him and put him back on several times a day. Jimmy looked at Garth's back. Mick was riding behind. He had been pretending to pass out and fall in order to slow them down until he could come up with a plan. If he could get away, he would go and turn himself in. These idiots wouldn't get any money and he would end up on a short end of a noose. Put an end to this entire thing. He looked around. Time to go again. He pretended to slump forward out of Mick's reach and fall onto the ground. Damn his shoulder was getting sore.

Kid made it to Omaha and didn't have any trouble finding Sam. He told Sam all about what had happened. Sam asked which judge had Teaspoon sent the statements to. He told him the name and Sam set out to have a little talk. After a day of papers and stating his point, he went to the Territorial Governor. He was a friend of Sam's. He heard Sam out and read the statements. He pardoned Jimmy from all his charges and sent word out to all the town's in the territory. Kid shook Sam's hand. Sam wanted to ride back with him and just in case he had a signed letter from the Governor. They set out at a run back toward Sweetwater.

Emma, Lou, and Cody followed the trail south. They knew they would take him to Willow Springs if indeed they had caught him. Cody confirmed their worst fears just a few miles outside of town. They rode on hoping to catch them. Cody noticed that they kept stopping.

"Here it is again. Someone fell off their horse. Either he is hurt bad or he is trying to slow them down."

"I'd like to think the latter." Said Emma

"Let's go. We are gaining ground."

Mick and Garth made camp as the sun dipped behind the hills. They tied Jimmy to a nearby tree while they made camp. Jimmy looked around. He was sore from head to toe. His face was throbbing. He worked at the ropes while they were busy. They thought he was weak so they hadn't tied him that tight. He felt a hand get free but he left it behind him for now. He would make a run for it later.

Kid and Sam ended up taking a day off their trip. They went straight for Teaspoon. Sam filled him on the favor he cashed in and showed Teaspoon the paper. Teaspoon literally jumped for joy. Now they had to find him and bring him home in one piece.

"Barnett!"

"Yeah Teaspoon."

"Watch the town. I got to head over to Willow Springs. Be back in a few days."

The trio left riding for the town and the local sheriff.

Jimmy sat slumped over next to the tree as Mick and Garth ate. He kept stealing glances as they laid down to go to sleep. He waited for a few before slipping his hand out from behind him. He eased out of the ropes. He kept his eyes on Mick as he carefully backed away. When he felt he was far enough away, he turned and ran. He ran for an hour before he fell to his knees. He clutched his stomach. He was aching now. He heard water. He went to the sound and found a small creek. He knelt beside it in the moonlight. He splashed water on his face to wash away some of the blood. He sat back on his knees for a few. He had to keep moving. He walked slowly for another hour or so, the moon up high above. He was so tired. He felt like he couldn't go any farther so he sat back against a rock in the dark and closed his eyes.

Mick woke the next morning screaming at Garth.

"He's gone!"

"Who?"

"Hickok, ya dumb fuck. He must have been playing us all along. He couldn't have gotten far. His steps take him this way."

"Get the horses. They'll be faster."

Garth and Mick rode out following Jimmy's footprints.

Jimmy woke to the sun shining in his face. He looked up at it. Another day he thought. He slowly got to his feet. He had a spasm of pain run through his stomach. He fell over clutching it. He breathed in and out. He carefully stood back up. Enough of this, time to go. He began walking across the prairie. He walked and stopped, walked and stopped. He had started feeling sick over an hour ago. He had to find somewhere to hide til he could get past this. He saw a small grove of trees and started toward them. He was halfway there when he felt it again. He stopped and put his hands on his knees. His back was hurting. He looked at the trees. They began to sway in front of him. Oh no he thought. Suddenly the world began to spin and he felt himself giving out. He fell down to the ground as he passed out.

Mick and Garth found where Jimmy had slept propped next to a rock. They kept following his trail. They walked across the open prairie. His tracks leading them toward the trees.

"Careful if he is in there."

"I don't think he is. Look ahead yonder." Said Mick

Jimmy was face down in the grass.

"I'll be. He didn't get too far." Laughed Garth

They walked over to Jimmy with their guns drawn but he was passed out. They tied him again and put him on Mick's horse in front of him. They headed back to camp.

Jimmy woke to the sounds of shuffling. He opened his eyes. Fuck it. He was back at camp. He saw Mick walk over. Garth followed.

"Hello again. Thought you could run huh? Almost made it to." Said Garth

Jimmy looked up at them.

"He ain't got nothing to say." Said Garth

"Well I got something to say." Said Mick as he kneeled down face to face with Jimmy.

"I'm going to get this reward money. One way or another, I'm going to make damn sure that you can't run away."

Jimmy frowned at the man but remained silent.

"We will just have to tie him better." Said Garth

"We won't have to." Said Mick as he pulled his gun.

"What the hell you doin?! He has to be alive!"

"Just making sure he can't run away again."

Mick stood and pointed his gun at Jimmy's calf. He pulled the trigger as Jimmy let out a scream. Jimmy fell back writhing in pain. He went and stepped on Jimmy's wrist. He shot him through his hand. Jimmy screamed again. He lay panting and sweating from pain. Mick looked to Garth who just stood there.

"Now he can't untie his ropes. And now he can't run. We ain't got nothing to worry about." Said Mick as he went to prepare to travel once again.

Garth looked down at Jimmy. Jimmy was still rolling around from intense pain.

"There ya go. Why didn't I think of that." Said Garth as he walked off.

Jimmy felt dizzy from the pain. He felt sick. There was no reprieve from the burning pain. He felt himself slipping again as he looked up at the sky. It was the last thing he remembered seeing.

Cody, Emma and Lou were already up moving. Cody heard the shots in the distance.

"Y'all hear those shots?"

"We did."

"They were close. Right up ahead. I'm going to check it out. Y'all wait here."

"Be careful Cody."

Cody eased up and looked. There they were. He saw Mick and another man he recognized from the gang. He thought they were all dead. They were packing up camp getting ready to move on. There was someone laying nearby. He couldn't tell who from such a far distance. After camp was packed, they brought horses over. One of them was Jimmy's. He saw them lift Jimmy and throw him over the horse. His head and arms hanging down. He eased back and went to grab the ladies. Time was wastin. Willow Springs was only a days ride away but he knew that they would be moving slow.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Teaspoon, Sam, and Kid rode into Willow Springs exhausted and dirty. They only stopped once. Sam went straight for the sheriff. He handed him the letter and watched his face as he read it.

"So reckon this boy will just walk away from what he done?"

"It ain't like that. He didn't know who he was. He was told what to think and do. He is a good young man that never would have done this had he known." Said Sam

"So I guess our town is just gonna have to let this go." The sheriff looked angry.

"That there paper gives him a full pardon. You have to abide by it." Said Teaspoon

"Well Jeb and his deputy were friends of mine. I ain't got to abide by shit if'n I don't have this badge on at the time. You just remember that." The sheriff stood and walked out slamming the door.

"That ain't good Teaspoon." Said Kid

"I knew that there was gonna be some hard feelins. But wow." Said Sam

"We got to get to Jimmy before he ever gets here and keep him away from this hell hole." Said Teaspoon.

"Which direction would even start looking?" Said Kid.

"Fellas hold on now. Let's take a minute. Let's grab something to eat. We can't keep running on fumes. Let's eat and see what we can see." Said Sam

"Sam's right. Maybe we should have a good meal. See what this town has to offer." Agreed Teaspoon.

Emma and Lou were slowly traveling behind Jimmy. Cody ran ahead to try to skirt around them and get to town first. Make sure no more surprises were waiting. Emma and Lou came to a stop as they saw them in the distance for the first time. They were off to the side of the trail.

"Ride on along Louise. They won't suspect two women." Said Emma

Lou kept the horses at a slow steady pace as they were soon coming to pass them. They saw Jimmy laying on his side. The other two men were checking a horses hoof. They spun around at hearing the wagon, guns drawn. Emma hollered.

"My goodness!"

"Sorry ma'am. You women shouldn't really be traveling alone. It can be dangerous country out here." Said Garth as he motioned for Mick to lower his gun.

"I'm sorry, we are just heading into town. We honestly didn't think." Said Emma

Lou looked over at Jimmy. He was laying facing away from them. She saw him roll onto his back as he heard Emma's voice.

"What's going on with that man?" Asked Emma

"Nothing to worry about. He's the type you have to watch for out here. We are just doing our duty and taking him in to jail. He's a wanted man."

Jimmy made eye contact with Lou. He looked so weak and tired. He looked like he had resolved to die this way. She saw his hand and lower leg. Blood seeping.

"He looks like he needs help." Lou said before thinking.

"No ma'am. He don't. Don't worry none bout that. Y'all best be moving on." Smiled Garth.

Emma tapped Lou's knee.

"Let's go honey. Y'all have a safe trip." Emma smiled back as they moved along.

Once out of ear shot, Lou whispered to Emma.

"Bastards shot him in the leg and his hand. They ain't even tied it up. Emma, he looked like he had given up. I saw it in his eyes."

"I know honey. I know."

Cody rode into Willow Springs. He made a quick ride through town to see if he noticed any other people of interest. He had to come up with a plan and quick before they made it here. He did a double take. Kid's horse was tied outside the saloon. Cody went in and saw not only Kid but Teaspoon and Sam.

"Cody? What in the world?" Asked Teaspoon

"We went to Cohen's Bluff. The local doctor told us that Jimmy left town headed this way. The bounty hunter on his trail."

"Emma and Lou?"

"Coming in behind me. I rode ahead. We caught up with them in the trail. They are close."

"Well Jimmy has been pardoned for it all. The poster isn't good anymore." Said Sam

"Only the locals around here ain't taking it well." Said Kid

"Anyone got a plan? I was just doing a quick ride through to see if anyone else was here that I should watch for. We were gonna take em on the trail." Said Cody

"How far out ya think?" Asked Sam

"Maybe an hour or less."

"And Jimmy?" Asked Kid

"He's there. Probably ain't gon be much help." Stated Cody

"He hurt?" Asked Sam

"Ain't really sure but the man we spoke to in the last town said he has given up. He has accepted the fact that he is going to die."

Teaspoon looked down at his hands. He finally looked back up.

"We have to try. Let's catch em afore they get here. It ain't but two. We will deal with Jimmy once he is free."

"We're ready when you are." Said Sam

"Let's do what we can. Emma and Lou aren't far behind me. I'm going out to fill them in." Said Cody

He went out and rode off. He didn't rode long before he saw their wagon. He pulled to a stop.

"How did y'all get ahead?"

"They are off to the side of the road not even thirty minutes behind. Their horse looked to have picked up a stone." Said Lou

"Y'all see Jimmy up close when you passed?"

"We did. He doesn't look too good." Said Emma

"I found Sam, Teaspoon, and Kid in town. All the charges have been dropped but the town ain't too keen on the idea. They are riding out. We gonna take em on the trail in."

"It's wide open out here. There ain't much cover."

"They gonna meet em head on. We need to get back behind. I think it is time for y'all to break a wheel. I'll stay close."

"Let's do it." Said Lou as she pulled off to the side of the trail.

"Be ready for anything." Said Cody as he turned and went out in the distance.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

"Get him up." Said Garth.

Mick went over to Jimmy and hauled him to his feet. Jimmy grimaced as he pulled him onto his bad leg.

"Time for your reckoning." Said Mick in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy didn't even take notice. He just stared off in the distance. He had heard Emma's voice. He saw Lou. He knew the others were close by. They would try to help him. They should just let him hang. The burden of having him around would be over. They wouldn't have to get him out of trouble ever again and they wouldn't be in danger. They would be safe. He knew they would try to stop them before town. He would have to think of another way.

Mick pulled Jimmy over to his horse and got him to mount with help. Jimmy sat slumped in his saddle. The blood still dripping from his hand down onto his horse, staining his hair. He watched as Mick mounted and walked his horse over to Garth.

"You take him in. I'm going to be watching out on the distance for anything unusual. I don't think his people will give up this easy. And you better not cross me either. I want my cut."

"Don't worry bout that. I value my life."

Mick spurred his horse and rode out on the plains. Garth got Jimmy's reins and slowly began making their way toward town. Garth soon came upon Lou and Emma on the side of the trail. He tipped his hat as he rode by not even bothering to see if he could help. Lou and Emma watched as Jimmy barely sat on his horse. They saw the bloodstains on his horse.

Teaspoon, Sam, and Kid rode out of town. They kicked their horses into a gallop as they saw horses up ahead. Lou signaled to Emma as she saw the dust coming. They took cover behind the wagon and waited. Teaspoon saw Jimmy on top the horse. They all drew their guns. Garth saw the men approaching fast. He looked to his side and saw a dip in the plain. He jerked their horses off the trail. He dismounted and grabbed Jimmy's arm, dragging him to the ground in the dip beside him. Teaspoon saw him take cover. He motioned for the others to dismount and try to find what little cover was out there. Garth began shooting as soon as they were in range. Teaspoon, Sam, and Kid fell flat on their stomachs. Kid returned fire. The shooting quieted for a moment.

"Throw your gun down! We just want Hickok! No one has to get hurt!" Yelled Teaspoon.

"Hell no! This money is mine!"

"Ain't no money! The charges have been dropped! It's over!" Yelled Sam

"I don't believe you!"

"We just want Jimmy!" Yelled Kid

"You let me pass or I'll just kill him now!" Yelled Garth

"There ain't no money in that!" Yelled Teaspoon

"You said it was dropped so what do I care if he dies!"

Garth pulled Jimmy up and put his gun to his head. Teaspoon and Sam looked at each other unsure of their next move. Kid saw Emma and Lou trying to come up behind. Garth noticed and turned sideways still pressing his gun into Jimmy's head.

"I see y'all! Hold it right there!"

"Ya ain't got nowhere to go! Let him go!" Yelled Teaspoon again.

A shot rang out and Garth fell backwards. Jimmy slipped to the ground unable to stand. Teaspoon and Sam looked around.

"It was Cody!" Yelled Kid as he saw his horse coming in the distance.

Teaspoon and the others ran to Jimmy. He was trying to get back to his feet. Teaspoon and Kid got his arms and pulled him up.

"Jimmy, we got you. It's over." Said Teaspoon.

Just as Jimmy was about to warn them of Mick. He saw movement to his side. A shot fired as Jimmy stumbled into Teaspoon pushing him out of the way. Jimmy's head flew back as he fell. Sam spun around and fired striking Mick in the center of his chest. He sat on top of his horse for a moment before collapsing on the ground dead.

"Jimmy!" Screamed Lou and Emma at the same time. They ran to his side.

Teaspoon knelt down. The back of Jimmy's head was covered in blood and it was steady flowing. Teaspoon turned him onto his side. He looked to Sam.

"The head." He said

Sam turned around while Kid fell to his knees. Cody sat on top of his horse trying to keep it together. Teaspoon sat back on the ground staring at the prairie. Sam tried to stop Emma and Lou from getting too close but they pushed to him anyway. Emma put her face on his back crying while Lou sobbed beside him. Emma cried for a while before she got herself under control. She sat up.

"He's breathing." Emma said

"What did you say?" Asked Sam

"He's breathing!" She turned him over. The bullet hadn't struck him directly. It had just grazed the side of his head.

"We need help!" Screamed Emma

"How can he be alive?!"

"It just grazed him!" She began putting pressure on the gash.

"I'll get the wagon!" Yelled Cody

"We can't take him into Willow Springs." Said Teaspoon

"We will ride like hell back to his friend in Cohen's Bluff!" Yelled Lou

"He might not live to make the trip." Said Sam

"He will." Said Kid

Cody came rushing up with their wagon. They loaded Jimmy in the back while Emma and Lou hopped in with him taking turns holding pressure. They rode and made camp for the night. They continued on the next day. As they pulled into Cohen's Bluff three days later, they were exhausted and starving. Jimmy was still hanging on. They went straight to his friend the doctor.

They waited for word. The doctor finally came out wiping his hands on a rag. They all jumped up.

"He is gonna be fine."

"Thank the Lord." Said Emma

"What are we looking at?" Asked Teaspoon

"That's the good news. Bad news is he probably won't have much use of his hand anymore. It has too much damage. The leg wound should heal fine but he may walk with a limp from here on. It took damage to the muscle. The head wound is mostly just a bad gash. He will have one hell of a scar."

"If that's all, then he is lucky." Said Sam

"He is awake. Has been for a while. He doesn't understand why he is still alive. Mr. Hunter, I spoke with him about a new beginning. I think you should go in and see him."

Teaspoon looked around before making his way in. He pulled a chair beside his boy. Jimmy opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You don't know how happy I am to be sittin here with you." Said Teaspoon

"I needed to talk to you."

"I know."

"I will never live in peace, Teaspoon. I am destined to live a hard life and die any day."

"Don't say that. You have been cleared of the charges against you."

"Edison spoke with me. I think he is right."

"About what?"

"I need to die. I need to be dead and buried."

Teaspoon didn't know what to say. Jimmy closed his eyes.

"Jimmy? What are you sayin?"

"I need you to kill me."

"I can't do that."

Jimmy started to doze off. Edison walked in and put his hand on Teaspoon's shoulder.

"He wasn't very clear was he?"

"I can't kill him." Said Teaspoon

"Not literally."

"What are you talkin about?"

"James Hickok needs to be dead. He needs a proper funeral so a new James can be born."

"I kind of follow."

Edison pulled another chair beside Jimmy.

"You see. James Hickok, pony Express rider, will be called dead. You will have his funeral. He will change his name and find a new job. He can then live his life."

Teaspoon sat back and thought it over for a while.

"I got ya."

"That's his wishes."

"Then I will make sure it happens."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

The small town of Sweetwater gathered on a cool afternoon as they buried James Butler Hickok. Teaspoon said a few words as the riders lined up to throw flowers down on his casket. The town's folk slowly walked away leaving Teaspoon and the others.

"This is what he wanted. To die. He got his wish." Teaspoon said.

"It was a nice service." Said Emma

"He would have liked it." Said Kid.

As the final person left, Emma looked at the others.

"So when are y'all moving on to the new station in Rock Creek?"

"Well I've taken the job as Marshal so soon as my replacement gets here. I'm sending Kid and Lou on over to start getting things ready."

"Sam is getting ready to head back to Omaha. It's been a week. He asked me to marry him again and I said yes. I'll be heading out also since my job here is done."

"What about the old station?"

"I'll hang onto it for a while. In case one of my kids need a fresh start one day."

"When are y'all leaving?" Said Teaspoon as Sam walked up.

"Day after next."

"Bout the same for us."

"How do you think your new deputy is gonna fair?" Asked Sam smiling.

"Well I think as soon as he is all healed up, my son will be perfect for the job." Smiled Teaspoon

Noah, Buck and all the others came over and watched as the grave was filled in.

"And what is his name again?" Smiled Noah

"James Hunter of course."

"Your son?" Smiled Cody

"And a damn fine one at that!" Laughed Teaspoon.

"Well let's get to packing. We got a long trip ahead of us!" Smiled Lou as Kid wrapped his arm around her.

They took one last look at the grave marker of James Butler Hickok. They turned smiling as they walked out of the cemetery for they knew they had James Hunter waiting impatiently for their return.

The End


End file.
